Digimon Äventyr
by ThePandaOwl
Summary: En "romanisering" av Digimon Adventure, på svenska.
1. På Drift? Ön av Äventyr!

_Under denna sommar hade märkliga saker börjat hända. I sydöstra Asien så har flera sjöar torkat ut på grund av värmen, stora långa regnskurar har inträffat flera gånger vid mellanöstern och Amerika genomgår väldigt kalla förhållanden. Lite visste en grupp ungdomar på en campingplats utanför Tokyo, att alla de här händelserna var en signal till att deras äventyr i en annan värld snart skulle börja._

Taichi gick uppför kullen till stugan han skulle bo i de närmaste veckorna. Inte för att han hade bett om det - hans föräldrar hade tvingat honom att gå på campingen. På sig hade Taichi en blå T-shirt, mörkbruna shorts och ett par skidglassögon över ett blått pannband, som var på hans bruna hår. Taichi var framme vid stugan nu. Taichi tog upp en klocka ur fickan. Klockan visade 07:14. Han vände sig om och såg utöver camping platsen. Det var en massa tält redan uppsätta där nere. En tjej med axel långt orange hår, gul ärmlös tröja och blå jeans sprang mot Taichi.

"Taichi" ropade hon.

"Sora" sa Taichi glatt.

"Varför var du inte på senaste fotbollsmatchen förra veckan" frågade Sora. De båda två går i fotboll, och brukar se på varandras matcher.

"För" började Taichi. "För jag var tvungen och ta hand om min syster."

"Ah, just ja" sa Sora. "Hon är sjuk ofta, eller hur?"

"Öhm relativt" mumlade Taichi.

"Taichi" ropade någon.

Taichi vände sig om och såg sin vän Koushiro, iklädd gröna shorts och en orange skjorta, komma gåendes mot Taichi och Sora.

"Slet du dig loss från datorn självmant eller tvingade dina föräldrar dig" frågade Taichi med ett flin. Sora fnissade till. Koushiro vände sig om och pekade på sin väska.

"Jag tog med mig min laptop" svarade Koushiro glatt. "Fick den för några dagar sedan, så hållit på och installerat olika program som jag tänker testa här."

"Waow" utbrast Sora. "Trodde man kom ut hit för att ha roligt och socialisera sig med andra och göra saker som att paddla kanot, men det funkar det med."

Koushiro gick mot stugan, som var byggt enbart av trä, och satte sig. Han tog därefter fram datorn och startade igång den. Taichi och Sora tittade på varandra och skadade på sina huvuden när två killar kom fram till dem. Den längre av de två hade på sig en grön kortärmad tröja och blå jeans, medan den kortare hade på sig en grön hoodie, beige-bruna shorts och en grön keps. Båda hade blont hår.

"Så ni är dem vi ska dela stuga med" sa den längre killen och tittade mot Taichi, Sora och Koushiro.

"Tänk för att vi är det" sa Taichi medan han studerade killarna. "Ni är bröder, va?"

"Japp, det är vi" sa den kortare killen glatt. "Jag heter Takeru, och det här är min brorsa Yamato."

"Ja" sa Yamato eftertänksamt. "Ni är Taichi och Sora, eller hur? Jag har sett er ibland på fotbollsmatcher."

"Det stämmer" sa Sora med ett leende.

"Så alla som ska bo i stugan är här" frågade Yamato.

"Öhm, tror inte det" svarade Taichi. "Tror det saknas två till tror jag."

Taichi och de andra märkte inte att en tjej, iklädd i en röd sommar-klänning och en cowgirl hat och plockade blommor. Taichi vände sig om och upptäckte henne.

"Hej, vem är du" frågade Taichi.

"Jag heter Mimi" svarade tjejen. Hon fortsatte plocka blommor och visade inget större intresse för de andra. De andra tittade på varandra och log. De hörde därefter någon komma flåsandes.

"Förlåt att jag är försenad" flåsade killen som kom fram mot gruppen. Han hade mörkt hår, kortärmad vit skjorta som är under en beige väst, mörk beigea shorts och långa blåa strumpor som var en bit upp på benen. Han var också något längre än de övriga i gruppen.

"Jag heter Joe och kommer vara denna stugas ledare" introducerade han sig, men innan han kunde fortsätta prata så föll en snöflinga på Joe's hand han hade sträckt ut. Taichi och de andra tittade upp mot himlen och såg en massa mörka moln på himlen. Sedan började det snöa. Det blev en riktig snöstorm.

Några timmar senare så hade det slutat snöa. Taichi öppnade dörren till stugan för att se hur det såg ut. Aldrig hade han sett så mycket snö i början på augusti - aldrig hade han heller sett snö vid den här årstiden.

"Det har äntligen slutat" ropade han in i stugan. "Kom igen allihop, kom ut och titta!"

Först kom Takeru springandes ut.

"Snö" ropade han glatt. Efter sig så kom hans bror springandes.

"Takeru, ta det lugnt" ropade han efter sin lillebror. Sedan så kom Sora ut. När hon stod vid dörren in till stugan så höll hon armarna om sig.

"Det är kallt" utbrast hon. "Man skulle inte kunna tro att det fortfarande är sommar."

Sedan fortsatte sedan ut. Direkt därefter så kom. Därefter så klev Joe ut som hade med sig sin första hjälpen axelväska, men började tveka när en vindpust kom emot honom.

"Vi måste skynda oss och leta upp camping ledarna" sa Joe bekymmersamt till de andra. Ju längre vi stannar här..."

"Waow!" avbröt Mimi honom. "Vad mysigt med snö!" Därefter sprang även de ut.

Kvar inne i stugan satt Koushiro och kollade på sin dator. Han tog upp sin mobil, men den visade ingen signal.

"Trodde att efter stormen så skulle man ha signal, men tydligen inte" mumlade han för sig själv. Utanför så häpnade alla över något de såg på himlen.

"Koushiro!" ropade Taichi in till stugan. "Kom ut och titta på det här!"

Uppe på himlen så var det ett norrsken.

"Vackert" utbrast Mimi. "Ser romantiskt ut!"

Precis efter att Mimi sagt det kom Koushiro ut, med datorn i sin datorväska han nu bar på ryggen igen. Han, precis som alla andra stod där häpna medan de beskådade norrskenet.

"Det där är ett..." började Koushiro förstummat.

"Ett norrsken" fortsatte Sora glatt.

"Men det är konstigt" började Koushiro förvirrat. "Hur kan ett norrsken vara över Japan?"

"Du har rätt" svarade Sora, också något förvirrad.

"Men vi borde verkligen söka upp camping ledarna" började Joe innan han vart avbruten av Yamato.

"Sant, det vore inte bra om vi vart sjuka" konstaterade han lugnt.

På himlen började något grönt forma sig.

"Vad är det där" frågade Taichi stumt medan han, liksom de andra, kollade upp på det. Ut från det gröna kom sju ljusstrålar, alla mot gruppen. Alla skrek till när ljustrålarna slog ner i marken.

"Är alla okej" frågade Sora fort efter att röken från kraschen hade försvunnit.

"Ja, på något vis" svarade Yamato fundersamt, medan han böjde sig ifrån Takeru som han hade täkt. Runt omkring honom så började Mimi och Joe också resa sig.

"Det var överraskande" sa Mimi något rädd.

"Va-vad var det där" stammade Joe fram.

Koushiro började krypa mot ett av hålen som hade kommit till efter att ljusstrålarna nått marken och fråga tyst om det kan vara meteorer. Därefter så började små blåa saker, som hade formen av en kvadrat förutom det faktum att hörnen gick inåt och var runda, med en skärm i mitten, tre knappar runtom och en till knapp i ett av hörnen, sväva upp mot ungdomarna. Alla knapparna var mörkblåa, förutom den som satt på sidan - den hade svart färg. Taichi tog tag i en, och märkte att den var relativt stor, då den var ungefär lika stor som hans hand. De andra följde hans exempel, och tog tag i de övriga.

"Vad är det här" sa Sora frågande.

"De är varken personsökare eller telefoner" konstaterade Koushiro, efter att ha sett att det inte fanns så många likheter mellan varken av dem.

I och med att han slutade prata så började alla sakernas skärmas lysa grönt. Och från ingenstans kom en våg och slukade dem.

Taichi kände att han låg ner på marken. Vad hände, tänkte han. Just ja, en våg slog ner på oss... Men sådant borde inte kunna hända. Det här låter helt ologiskt, det förstår till och med jag. Medan han låg där och tänkte så kände han något som tyngde sig på hans mage. Efter en stund så började han höra något. Det var en röst som upprepade hans namn flera gånger om.

"Ja, jag är okej" mumlade Taichi sömnigt.

Han öppnade ögonen och såg ett par stora röda ögon titta på honom. Han reste lite på huvudet. Ögonen tillhörde vad man skulle kunna kalla en rosa boll. En rosa boll med röda ögon, mun och vad man skulle kunna kalla långa smala band som öron.

"Öh" fick Taichi fram. Han skrek till och hoppa undan. "Va-va-vad tusan!?"

"Taichi du är vaken" började saken ropa glatt när den kom studsandes emot honom. "Det är bra, jätte bra!"

"Den kan prata" frågade Taichi förstummat, som nu hade rest sig. "Den vet mitt namn!"

"Det här är bra, jätte bra" fortsatte saken som nu började hoppa runt Taichi. Sedan hoppade den emot Taichi, vilket gjorde att Taichi tog emot den som självförsvar.

"Vem är du" frågade Taichi. "Vad är du!?"

"Jag är Koromon" sa saken glatt. "Jag har väntat på dig!"

"Koromon" sa Taichi långsökt. "Du… har väntat på mig?"

Saken som kallade sig själv Koromon nickade.

"Och vad ska det betyda" frågade Taichi. "Hur vet du ens vad jag heter?"

"Taichi" hörde Taichi Koushiro ropa. Koushiro kom gåendes mot Taichi och Koromon.

"Koushiro" sa Taichi.

"Vad bra" pustade Koushiro ut. "Jag trodde jag var ensam här."

"Vad säger du" sa en liten rosa slime liknande sak med armar och Wiener röda ögon. "Jag är här med dig!"

När Taichi såg den nya saken så hoppade han till vilket ledde till att han tappade Koromon som rullade iväg.

"Koushiro" halvt skrek Taichi. "Va-vad är det där!?"

"Jag är kallad Motimon" sa den nya saken. "Trevligt att träffas!"

"Han har följt efter mig sedan jag vaknade" förklarade Koushiro. "Har dock ingen aning om vad som händer.."

"Här" frågade Taichi. "Det här stället.." Taichi tittade sig omkring. Det var inte alls som skogen på campingen: där hans stod såg det mer ut som någon sorts korsning mellan skog och djungel.

"Det här stället är File Island" sa Motimon.

"Ja det är det!" instämde Koromon.

"Det är vad dem säger, men.." började Koushiro.

"Hm.." avbröt Taichi. "Vi måste kolla oss omkring."

Taichi började jogga vidare in mot skogen, vilket ledde till att Koushiro, Koromon och Motimon följde efter. Koromon försökte hoppa i takt med Taichi och prata med honom, men på grund av att hoppa så flåsade han mest. Taichi ställde sig framför ett stort träd med många grenar och började klättra upp i ett träd.

"Ta det försiktigt Taichi" ropade Koushiro efter honom.

"Jag vet vad jag gör" ropade Taichi tillbaka. När han kom så högt upp han kunde komma tog han fram sin lilla kikare han har med sig i sin ficka. Han började kolla runt. Han såg vad såg ut som ett hav i horisonten. Senare såg han även en del berg.

"De bergen kommer jag inte ihåg att jag sett förut" sa Taichi för sig själv. "Vart är vi?"

Upp kom nu Koromon, som använde sina öron för att klättra upp för trädet.

"Hej" sa han glatt till Taichi när han kom upp. "Taichi, vad gör du?"

"Huh" sa Taichi, som var helt fokuserad på det han såg med kikaren. "Tja... Vad är det?"

Han kollade närmare mot himlen. Vad han såg var en jättestor röd ekoxe. Han fortsatte studera den.

"Är det en röd..." började han. "En röd ekoxe?"

Både han och Koromon skrek till när den röda jätte ekoxen började flyga emot dem. Nere på marken så såg Koushiro och Motimon på när ekoxen flög förbi.

"Åh nej" utbrast Motimon, och började hålla för sina ögon. "Det är Kuwagamon, en avskyvärd digimon. Ond och hänsynslös, och har tänder som knivar. Hans avslutande attack, Klipp Armar, har förmågan arr skära sig igenom allt."

"Va" utbrast Koushiro förvirrat när han fortsatte titta efter varelsen när den flög.

Nu började den flyga tillbaka mot trädet Taichi och Koromon hängde i.

Koromon skrek till och Taichi vände sig precis för att hinna reagera innan Kuwagamon kom emot dem. Koromon hoppade emot Kuwagamon och blåste ut massa rosa bubblor. Det hade dock ingen effekt, och Kuwagamon fortsatte mot trädet. Taichi föll ner mot marken när Kuwagamon skar, med sina horn, ner toppen.

"Taichi" ropade Koushiro när han kom springandes mot honom.

"Jag klarar mig" sa Taichi något lätt irriterat. Nu föll även Koromon ner, som hade försökt uppehålla Kuwagamon.

"Koromon" ropade Taichi när han reste sig. Han gick from Koromon och tog upp honom.

"Var inte så dum" sa Taichi uppmanande. "Din idiot!"

"Taichi..." fick Koromon fram.

"Men jag överlevde tack vare dig" sa Taichi tacksamt och log. "Tack."

Koromon började rodna och svarade med att långsamt säga Taichi's namn. Medan Taichi och Koromon pratade så började Kuwagamon flyga emot dem igen.

"Kuwagamon är påväg tillbaka" påpekade Koushiro.

"Det här är dåligt" sa Motimon, inte alltför bekymrat. "Den här vägen! Följ mig!"

Efter att ha sagt det började Motimon hoppa iväg. Taichi, som fortfarande bar på Koromon, och Koushiro började springa efter Koromon. De hörde bakom sig när Kuwagamon hade sönder trädtopparna när han flög igenom skogsdjungeln. Motimon stannade upp vid ett blå färgat träd.

"In här" sa han och vevade mot Taichi och Koushiro. Efter det så hoppade han in i trädet. Efter att ha sett det så stannade Taichi och Koushiro upp. Utan att tveka så tog Taichi tag i Koushiro's arm och drog med sig honom.

"Nu går vi!" ropade han. Även de kom in i trädet. Inuti såg det ut som en sorts metalliskt rör.

"Det här stället måste nog projektera ett hologram av ett träd utanför" konstaterade Koushiro.

När gruppen hörde att Kuwagamon kom närmare så började det eka inuti trädet. Koushiro och Taichi lade sig golvet, och alla fyra höll för sina öron, så gott de kunde. Till slut hörde de att Kuwagamon hade flugit förbi.

"Det är okej nu" hördes Sora's röst utanför trädet. Alla fyra inuti trädet hoppa till av överraskning. De gick ut ur trädet och mycket riktigt så stod Sora där - och bredvid sig hade hon vad som såg ut som en rosa lök med gröna ögon, blåa blad som kom ut från huvudet och tentakel liknande rötter.

"Den var nära den" sa Sora skämtsamt.

"Inte en chans" sa Taichi leende tillbaka. "Det var inget farligt."

"Låter som om Kuwagamon har flugit en bra bit härifrån, Sora" sa den nya lilla varelsen.

"Okej" svarade Sora. "Tack, Pyocomon."

Taichi och Koushiro gick fram och kollade på Pyocomon.

"Pyocomon" sa Taichi frågande.

"Den liknar en planta, men är hon också.." började Koushiro och tittade mot Koromon och Motimon. "En av dem?"

Framspringandes kom vad som såg ut som ett riktigt ljusrosa marsvin, med liknande långa öron som Koromon och vad som såg ut som stubbar av ben under kroppen, och satte sig hos Koromon och Motimon.

"De-den också" frågade Koushiro, medan Sora och Taichi bara tittade förvirrat.

"Här borta, Takeru" ropade den marsvins liknande saken. Nu tittade Taichi, Koushiro och Sora mot det håll marsvinet hade ropat åt, och häpnades över att se Takeru och Yamato komma gåendes.

"Tokomon" ropade Takeru glatt tillbaka och började springa emot Tokomon.

"Yamato, du med" frågade Taichi Yamato när han kom fram till gruppen.

"Taichi" sa Yamato. "Har ni alla varit här?"

"Nej, jag syftade på saken du håller under armen" förklarade Taichi.

"Eh" fick Yamato fram. "Aha, det här är.."

"Jag är Tsunomon" sa varelsen som också var formad som en boll, fast med orange päls runt hela förutom där ansiktet var - där var den beige. Den hade mörkbruna ögon och ett horn som liknade en klo som stack upp från toppen på den. Nu riktade Taichi, Sora och Koushiro uppmärksamheten mot Tokomon som för tillfället kelade med Takeru tills de hörde ett skrik. Från en buske en bit bort kom Joe fram springandes, viftandes med armarna och fortfarande skrikandes.

"Hjälp mig" skrek han till de andra när han såg dem. Han stannade upp och började flåsa. "Den här konstiga saken jagar mig!"

"Jag är inte en konstig sak" sa en röst som kom bakifrån Joe. "Jag är Pukamon."

Efter att ha sagt sitt namn så flög upp och satte sig på Joe's axel. Precis som de andra varelserna så var den inte så mycket längre än ett människo huvud. Denna varelse hade formen som någon sorts utdöd vatten reptil från dinosauriernas tid, med brun färg och grå ögon. När Pukamon hade satt sig på axeln så skrek Joe till igen. Efter skriket så tittade Joe först på Pukamon, innan han märkte de andra varelserna.

"Va.." fick han bara fram. "Vad tusan är ni för några?"

Pukamon flög ner till de andra varelserna, och tillsammans sa de:

"Vi är digitala monster!"

Taichi, Koushiro, Sora, Yamato, Takeru och Joe stod alla och gapade tills Taichi sa:

"Digitala..monster?"

De så kallade digitala monstren introducerade sig igen formellt, vilket Taichi också gjorde när de var klara.

"Jag heter Taichi Yagami" sa han. "Jag går i femte klass på Odaiba mellanstadiet."

Han pekade mot Sora.

"Det där är Sora, som också går i femman."

"Jag heter Sora Takenouchi" introducerade sig Sora glatt. "Trevligt att träffas allihop!"

Sedan pekade Taichi mot Yamato och sa:

"Det där är Yamato, en annan femte klassare."

"Jag heter Yamato Ishida" sa han lugnt.

Taichi pekade sedan mot Joe och Koushiro och sa:

"Det där är Joe och Koushiro."

"Joe Kido heter jag" sa Joe. "Jag går i sjätte klass."

"Koushiro Izumi heter jag" sa Koushiro. "Fjärde klass här!"

Nu pekade Taichi mot Takeru.

"Och, öh.." började han. "Det här är.."

"Takeru" avbröt Takeru honom. "Takeru Takaishi, och jag går i andra klass."

"Okej" sa Taichi avslutande. "Det var väll alla?"

"Vänta" sa Sora fundersamt. "Jag är säker på att det var en till som var med oss.."

"Mimi" utbrast Koushiro. "Mimi Tachikawa är inte här!"

"Åh juste" svarade Joe. "Mimi från fjärde klass. Det är något jag måste ge henne.."

Joe avbröts av ett högt feminint skrik. Allas blickar vände sig åt de håll de hade hört skriket ifrån. Hela gruppen började nu springa igenom skogsdjungeln mot det håll skriket kom från. Framrusandes kom Mimi fram, och bredvid sig hade hon en till boll liknande sak, som var grön med röda ögon, hade plantblad som växte från toppen och fyra små fötter som den sprang med.

"Mimi" ropade gruppen. Då hörde de ett ljud de kände igen, och sekunden efter så såg de massa trädtoppar som skars ner - Kuwagamon var tillbaka. Kuwagamon, som nyss jagat Mimi och den nya varelsen, fick nu syn på resten av gruppen och siktade nu mot dem. Gruppen han springa ifrån och Kuwagamon flög in mot träden.

"Mimi, är du okej" frågade den gröna lilla varelsen oroligt, för Mimi hade nu satt sig och såg rädd ut.

"Tanemon.." var allt Mimi sa. Sora satte sig ner på huk och sa till Mimi:

"Håll ut!"

Mimi tittade upp och sa något frågande:

"Sora?"

Kuwagamon kom nu tillbaka, och nu var han nästan framme vid gruppen.

"Här kommer han igen" skrek Taichi.

"Res dig och spring" skrek Sora, både till Mimi men även de övriga. Medan de sprang så hörde de när trädtoppar skars sönder, och väldigt höga insektljud som troligtvis kom från Kuwagamon

"Lägg er ner" beordrade Yamato de andra, och tog Takeru under sin arm. De andra gjorde som han sa, och till deras lättnad så flög Kuwagamon över dem, utan att kunna skada dem.

"Vad..vad är det där" frågade Joe de andra. "Vad är det här för ställe?"

Innan han fick svar så skrek Pyocomon:

"Här kommer han igen!"

"Tusan" sa Taichi något surt medan han reste sig. "Jag ska inte bli slagen av den där saken!"

"Taichi, nej" sa Sora oroligt.

"Hon har rätt" sa Yamato, något irriterad. "Vi har inga vapen eller något att skydda oss själva med!"

"Vi har inget val än att springa" konstaterade Koushiro nedslaget. När Kuwagamon började närma sig igen så reste de sista som inte hade och alla började springa igen. De sprang igenom skogen, och kom fram till ett stup. Taichi gick fram och tittade efter vad som fanns nere vid marken under stupet. Det låg en å där.

"Det finns ingen stans att gå den här vägen" berättade han för de andra. "Fort, leta upp någon annan väg!"

"En-en annan väg" frågade Sora.

Innan de ens han börja leta efter en ny väg så kom Kuwagamon fram. Gruppen skrek till, och alla sprang fram till Taichi vid stupet. Kuwagamon flög förbi dem ännu än gång och flög upp mot himlen.

"Nu är vår chans" skrek Sora.

Nu kom Kuwagamon tillbaka och siktet inställt på Taichi. Koromon kom hoppandes mot Taichi.

"Taichi" ropade Koromon efter honom. Koromon hoppade upp i luften och blåste ut massa rosa bubblor igen mot Kuwagamon, men precis som förra gången så hade det ingen verkan på Kuwagamon. Efter den misslyckade attacken så ändrade Kuwagamon riktning mot de andra barnen. De övriga digitala monstren hoppade också upp i luften och blåste ut massa bubblor. Det här hade inte heller någon större värkan på Kuwagamon, dock så flög han mot skogen igen och kraschade in i träden.

Nu när faran var troligtvis över så märkte Sora att Pyocomon och de andra digitala monstren låg utspridda och nedslagna.

"Pyocomon" skrek hon och sprang mot Pyocomon.

Taichi hade redan lyft upp Koromon och sa argt:

"Din idiot! Hur kan du vara så obetänksam!?"

"Men.." började Koromon som började se ledsen ut. "Jag.. måste skydda dig, Taichi."

"Koromon" sa Taichi tyst som försökte samla känslorna. De andra i gruppen sprang fram till sina digitala monster och tog upp dem.

"Pyocomon" sa Sora ledsamt.

"Är du okej, Tanemon" frågade Mimi oroligt.

"Varför gjorde du så" frågade Koushiro Motimon.

"Tokomon, Tokomon" sa Takeru oroligt.

"Håll ut" sa Yamato bestämt till Tsunomon.

"Pukamon.." började Joe. "Du.."

Nu hördes Kuwagamon's insekts ljud. Ut från träden kom Kuwagamon, och gjorde redo sina horn för en sista attack.

"Den grejen" sa Taichi stumt. "Lever den fortfarande?"

Kuwagamon gick långsamt fram mot gruppen.

"Tusan" mumlade Taichi. "Fortsätter det såhär.."

"Jag måste gå" avbröt Koromon honom. "Vi måste slå tillbaka!"

"Vad pratar du om" frågade Taichi förvånat, som inte riktigt förstod sig på Koromon.

"Han har rätt" sa Motimon. "Det är därför vi har väntat så länge.."

"Jag går" sa Pyocomon till Sora.

"Va inte dum nu" sa Sora oroligt till Pyocomon. "Även om ni samarbetar så har ni inte en chans emot honom!"

"Men jag måste gå" skrek Tsunomon och försökte hoppa ifrån Yamato.

"Jag med" skrek Tokomon, och började försöka slita sig loss från Takeru.

"Jag också" skrek Pukamon och gjorde detsamma.

"Tanemon, du med" frågade Mimi Tanemon ledsamt, och Tanemon nickade till svar.

"Nu kör vi" skrek Koromon, och alla de digitala monstren slet sig loss från sina partners och hoppade iväg mot Kuwagamon.

"Koromon" skrek Taichi och börja springa efter.

I det ögonblicket så började de blå färgade prylarna de tog innan de kom till det här stället lysa. Ett svart moln kom från ingenstans över platsen, och ur det molnet så skickades sju regnbågs färgade strålar ner mot barnens digitala monster. Taichi och de andra tittade förstummat på när deras digitala monster genomgick en förvandling.

"Koromon utvecklas till... Agumon!" skrek Koromon. Koromon förvandlades till en tyrannosaurus rex liknande varelse, med orange färg, vita klor, gröna ögon och vars huvud var ungefär lika stort som resten av kroppen: den såg ut att vara ungefär en meter.

"Pyocomon utvecklas till... Piyomon!" skrek Pyocomon. Pyocomon förvandlades till en rosa fågel liknande varelse vars vingar såg ut som en korsning mellan en vinge och en arm, röd näbb, tre röda klor på vardera ving-arm, gul färgade ben och två klor på vardera fot, och såg också ut att vara ungefär en meter.

"Motimon utvecklas till... Tentomon!" skrek Tentomon. Motimon förvandlades till vad som såg ut som en jätte stor harlekinnyckelpiga, men istället för vita prickar på ryggen så var det taggar. Stora gröna ögon hade den också. Den stod på bakbenen, medan det som brukar vara fram ben istället var som armar, med en stor klo på vardera istället för händer. Mellanbena liknade frambena, men de liknade händer. Den såg ut att vara något mindre än en meter.

"Tsunomon utvecklas till... Gabumon!" skrek Tsunomon. Tsunomon förvandlades till en ungefär en-meters lång gul reptil liknande varelse, med väldigt stora fötter, röda ögon och ett gult horn på huvudet. Varelsen hade också ett vit-lila randigt varg skin som täckte dennes huvud och rygg.

"Tokomon utvecklas till... Patamon!" skrek Tokomon. Tokomon förvandlades till vad som liknade ett större marsvin. Den hade orange päls, förutom vid magen där den hade beige päls och så hade den gröna ögon. Det som skiljde den från hur marsvin brukar se ut var att den hade två stora fladdermusving-liknande öron på båda sidorna av sitt huvud. Den var även något mindre en de flesta andra.

"Pukamon utvecklas till... Gomamon!" skrek Pukamon. Pukamon förvandlades till en säl-liknande varelse, med vitpäls och tre klor på simfötterna. Den hade en orangeman på huvudet som gick ner en bit på ryggen. Den var också något mindre än de övriga.

"Tanemon utvecklas till... Palmon" skrek Tanemon. Slutligen förvandlades Tanemon till något som liknade en grön alruna växt(en växt vars rötter kan likna en människokropp) med rosa blad på huvudet. Den hade helsvarta ögon och taggar på ryggen. Även den såg ut att vara omkring en meter.

Nu hade ljuset som varit där under förvandlingen avtagit och ungdomarna kunde se sina partners i sina nya former.

"Va... vad är det här" frågade Taichi förstummat, medan de andra bara stod och gapade.

"På honom" skrek Agumon, och som de andra hoppade han mot Kuwagamon, som enkelt slog undan dem. Olikt hur det gick förut, så reste dem sig bara.

"Det där var inget" sa Agumon retsamt.

Kuwagamon började nu flyga upp i luften för att kunna attackera en gång till.

"Gift Ranka" skrek Palmon och med sina rötter till händer så förlängdes de och greppa tag om Kuwagamon's fot. Patamon flög upp i höjd med Kuwagamon och skrek:

"Luft Kula." Från sin mun så kom en stor bubbla av luft mot Kuwagamon som han ducka genom att landa. Nu flög Tentomon upp i samma höjd som Patamon och skrek:

"Liten Blixtstöt!" Från sina vingar så kom en blixt i full fart mot Kuwagamon som började falla men lyckades hålla sig uppe. Medan han gjorde det kom Gomamon rullandes och fällde honom så han stod på ett knä och en fot.

"Alla backa" skrek Agumon. "Småttings Flamma!"

Agumon i princip andades ut en eld kula från sin mun. När den träffade Kuwagamon så vart han förblindad i några sekunder vilket ledde till att Gabumon skrek:

"Liten Eld!" Ur sin mun så kom nu blå eld emot Kuwagamon.

"Magisk Eld" skrek Piyomon och ur sin näbb så kom det ut grön eld, också emot Kuwagamon.

Nu började Kuwagamon's huvud brinna, men han lyfte snabbt på huvudet och skrek till, och då försvann elden.

"Okej" sa Agumon beordrande. "Alla, en sista gång nu!"

De andra gjorde som Agumon sa och använde sina attacker mot Kuwagamon igen. Nu föll Kuwagamon bakåt, med sin kropp brinnande. Taichi och de andra stod förstummade och tittade på sina partners.

"Dem gjorde det" utbrast Taichi.

"Taichi" skrek Agumon glatt, och som de andra så sprang han mot barnen.

"Det var häftigt" ropade Taichi tillbaka, och kramade Agumon när han kom fram. "Du är häftig! Bra jobbat!"

De andra sa liknande saker till sina varelser, då de såg Kuwagamon's röda horn sticka ut ur träden.

"Taichi" skrek Sora oroligt.

Taichi och Agumon tittade först mot Sora, men när de började höra Kuwagamon's insekts ljud så sprang dem mot de andra. Kuwagamon satte ner sina horn i marken, och den del av klippan gruppen stod på lossnade från resten av klippan.

 _Vad är det här för ställe? Gruppens sökande efter svar leder dem till en strand! Det råkar även vara Shellmon's bostad! Överraskade och skadade på grund av Shellmon's styrka så verkar allt hop vara förlorat! Men just då släpps Agumon's okända kraft lös!_


	2. Explosiv Utveckling! Greymon

_Sju barn, som var på ett campingläger, förs till File Island på grund av några mystiska prylar, en plats där digitala monster – digimon – lever. Kort efter att ha kommit ditt så attackeras dem av den vildsinta Kuwagamon. Efter att ha tvingats emot en kant så utvecklades de små digimonarna som följt dem. Även om det såg ut som om de hade vunnit så kom Kuwagamon snabbt tillbaka och hade sönder klippan gruppen stod på._

Alla barnen och deras digimon skrek då de föll ner mot ån.

"Sora" skrek Piyomon som försökte få tag i Sora samtidigt som hon flög.

"Koushiro" skrek Tentomon och försökte göra liknande med Koushiro.

"Takeru" skrek även Patamon och även han försökte få tag i sin partner, men ingen av dem tre lyckades flyga med barnen när dem väll fick tag i barnen, och sjönk istället. Palmon tog tag i Mimi o sin ena arm och med sin andra så förlängde hon sina rötters liknande händer för att få tag i klippan, men till ingen nytta då ännu en bit av klippan lossnade. Joe och Gomamon var de första som hamna i ån. När Gomamon sträckte upp huvudet över vattenytan efter fallet så skrek han:

"Fisk Tåg!"

Runt omkring honom kom massa fiskar i alla olika storlekar och färger. Fiskarna tog upp Joe från vattnet, och tog även emot när resten när de kom nära nog.

"Vi är räddade" flåsade Taichi då han såg vad som hade räddat honom.

"Hörni där borta" ropade Yamato och pekade mot där de tidigare hade varit. Kuwagamon stod där uppe och tittade ner på dem. Precis när han gjorde sig redo att börja flyga ner mot gruppen så lossnade ännu en del av klippan, den här gången den bit Kuwagamon stod. Alla skrek till igen.

"Fortare" beordrade Gomamon fiskarna, som nu bildat vad som liknade en flotte som gruppen satt på. De hann iväg precis innan Kuwagamon och klippblocket föll ner i ån, vilket orsakade en stor våg, vilket i sin tur ledde till att gruppen spolades upp på land.

"Nu är vi äntligen utom fara" sa Yamato lugnande till de andra.

"Vad var det med dem där fiskarna" frågade Joe förvirrat, medan han rättade till glasögonen som hade fallit ner.

"Det är mitt Fisk Tåg" svarade Gomamon glatt till en oförstående Joe som förstod ännu mindre nu. "Jag kan kontrollera fiskar om jag vill!"

"Aha, då förstår jag" sa Joe, som nu förstod. "Så det var allt tack vare dig. Tack så mycket Pukamon...jag menar...det var..?"

"Gomamon" avslutade Gomamon åt honom glatt.

"Gomamon" frågade Joe oförstående.

"Vad hände med dig, Tokomon" frågade Takeru Patamon.

"Jag är Patamon nu" svarade han glatt.

"Vi utvecklades" sa Agumon nöjt.

"Utvecklades" frågade Taichi. "Vad innebär det?"

"Normalt sätt så innebär det att organismer i en art ändras för att bättre fungera i en ny miljö" svarade Koushiro kunnigt.

"Det är sant" fortsatte Tentomon. "Från den utvecklingen förändrades jag från Motimon till Tentomon."

"Jag utvecklades från Pyocomon till Piyomon" sa Piyomon till Sora.

"Och jag utvecklas från Tsunomon till Gabumon" sa Gabumon till Yamato.

"Jag utvecklades från Tanemon till Palmon" sa Palmon till Mimi och log.

"Och jag utvecklades från Koromon till Agumon" avslutade Agumon.

"I vilket fall så verkar ni starkare nu" sa Taichi knappt förstod hälften av vad de andra sagt. "Är ni fortfarande digitala monster efter ni utvecklats?"

"Yepp" svarade Agumon. "Jag är så glad att fått träffa dig, Taichi."

"Öh" fick Taichi fram. "Varför?"

"För jag har inte kunnat utvecklas på egen hand förut" svarade Agumon. "Jag är säker att det är på grund av dig att jag kan nu!"

Taichi förstod fortfarande inget.

"Är det detsamma för dig" frågade Sora Piyomon.

"Japp" svarade Piyomon och log.

"Kan det vara detsamma för allihop" frågade Koushiro Tentomon.

"Ja det är det" svarade Tentomon.

"Det är allt tack vare dig" sa Palmon till Mimi och snurrade runt.

"Men jag vet inte ens vad jag gjort.." sa Mimi och suckade.

"Kommer ni kunna återvända till era tidigare former" frågade Takeru medan han studerade Patamon.

"Kanske inte" svarade Patamon.

"Inget av det här går ihop för mig" sa Joe bestämt.

"Det gör det inte för oss heller" sa Gomamon nedslaget. Joe muttrade till.

"Viktigare, vad ska vi göra nu" frågade Yamato fundersamt.

"Vi får gå tillbaka till ditt vi kom från" svarade Joe. Allas blickar riktades mot Joe.

"Vi borde vänta tills de vuxna hittar oss" fortsatte han.

"Det är lättare sagt än gjort" svarade Taichi.

"Vi sveptes en bra bit bort" fortsatte Sora.

"Och det ser inte så enkelt ut att klättra uppför den där klippan" avslutade Yamato.

"Vad ska vi göra då" frågade Joe grubblandes. "Vad sägs om att försöka hitta en väg.."

"Vad vi borde ta reda på är, vart är vi" avbröt Yamato honom. "Den här skogen ser inte alls ut som camping området."

"Han har rätt" konstaterade Koushiro och gick fram till en blombuske. "De här växterna ser ut att komma från syd-tropiska områden."

"Ja det gör det" utbrast Tentomon. Koushiro kollade förvånat på Tentomon.

"Eh.." började han. "Du vet vad jag pratar om?"

"Nej" erkände Tentomon till Koushiro's besvikelse.

"Det måste finnas en väg som leder upp ditt" fortsatte Joe mumla.

"Kanske det" fortsatte Sora. "Vi kanske får tag i ledtrådar om vart vi är om vi går tillbaka ditt upp."

Mimi började se orolig ut.

"Men tänk om det finns fler monster där borta" sa hon förskräckt.

"Ja, det finns det" sa Palmon, inte ett dugg orolig eller rädd.

"Ser du" sa Mimi till Sora nedstämt.

"Jag vill inte att någon ska hamna i fara" mumlade Yamato för sig själv.

"Finns det några andra människor här" frågade Taichi helt plötsligt Agumon.

"Människor" sa Agumon frågandes. "Sådana som ni?"

"Ja" svarade Taichi och nickade.

"Har aldrig sett några tidigare" svarade Agumon. "Det finns inget förutom digimon här."

"Bara digimon" frågade Taichi missnöjt. "Men ni ser ju alla så olika ut?"

"Du sa att det här är File Island, eller hur" frågade Sora Piyomon.

"Är det här verkligen en ö" frågade Yamato.

"Har aldrig hört talats om den" konstaterade Koushiro.

"Det här stället är troligtvis inte ens i Japan" mumlade Joe för sig själv.

"Hur som helst så måste vi röra på oss" sa Taichi oväntat. Alla vände sig om och tittade på honom.

"Det finns ingen poäng att stå kvar här" fortsatte han och började gå.

"Vart tror att du är på väg" frågade Yamato Taichi.

"Jag såg havet förut" berättade Taichi.

"Havet" frågade Yamato missbelåtet.

"Japp" svarade Taichi enkelt. "Vi går och kollar in det!"

Taichi började gå igen. Yamato vände sig om mot Sora och frågade:

"Borde vi gå?"

"Ja" svarade hon.

"I stunder som denna så är det bäst att vänta på att de vuxna ska börja leta efter en" sa Joe, som fortfarande höll fast vid att de skulle vänta. "Det är även anledningen varför vi bör gå tillbaka till..."

"Joe" avbröt Gomamon honom, som liksom de andra redan börjat gå nerför ån. "Skynda dig!"

Gruppen, förutom Gomamon som simmade i ån och Tentomon som flög, gick nerför floden den närmaste halvtimmen.

"Jag har aldrig sett sådana träd förut" konstaterade Sora när hon kollade omkring sig.

"Jag trodde de var syd-tropiska men antar jag hade fel" erkände Koushiro.

"Det här verkar inte vara Japan" mumlade Joe för sig själv där han gick längst bak i ledet. "De ser väldigt underliga ut."

"De här digitala monstren borde vara en förvarning om att det här stället skulle vara skumt" sa Yamato till de övriga. Gabumon tittade upp mot honom och såg undrandes på honom.

"Digitala monster.." mumlade Koushiro för sig själv. "Som elektroniska monster?"

"Du kan referera oss som digimon" sa Tentomon utan att svara på frågan.

"Ni verkar inte så elektroniska som era namn" fortsatte Koushiro.

"Vad, mer exakt, är elektricitet" undrade Tentomon. I och med att ha sagt det så började han ladda vad som såg ut som elektricitet mellan sina vingar vilket ledde till att Koushiro började hålla sina händer framför sitt ansikte som skydd.

"Sluta med det där" utbrast han.

"Du flög förut Patamon, eller hur" frågade Takeru Patamon medan de gick.

"Ja, och det kan jag nu också" svara Patamon och började flyga, men det syntes att Patamon inte skulle orka så länge till.

"Coolt" sa Takeru beundransvärt. Han märkte att Patamon började hamna efter när han försökte flyga.

"Jag tror det skulle gå snabbare om du gick" konstaterade Takeru glatt.

"Jag är mycket snabbare, Sora" sa Piyomon som nu också började flyga, men precis som Patamon så kom hon fram väldigt sakta.

"Det är ingen direkt skillnad" svarade Sora bestämt.

"Palmon du ser något ut som en planta" sa Mimi till sin digimon.

"Jag vet" svarade Palmon glatt. "Jag kan även utöva fotosyntes."

"Vad häftigt" utbrast Mimi och slog ihop sina händer. "Gör det, gör det!"

Palmon började rodna och frågade Mimi:

"Vet du ens vad fotosyntes är?"

"Uhm, inte riktigt" erkände Mimi. "Vad är det?"

"Tja, jag vet knappt själv..." svarade Palmon och rodnade ännu mer.

"Du sa att det inte finns något annat än digimon här" frågade Taichi Agumon, där de gick längst fram i ledet.

"Japp, det är sant" sa Agumon och tittade upp mot Taichi.

"Så det innebär att Kuwagamon också är en digimon" fortsatte Taichi.

"Japp" svarade Agumon.

"Om det finns en till så stor som han, då finns det säkert fler" mumlade Koushiro då han hade lyssnat på Taichi och Agumon's konversation.

"Vi har ju sagt att det bara finns digimon här" konstaterade Tentomon.

Gabumon stannade upp helt plötsligt och började lukta.

"Jag känner havet" utbrast han glatt. Gomamon fortsatte simma i ån och ropade:

"Och jag ser det! Där är havet!"

Gruppen kollade ner mot slutet av ån och såg ett den ledde ut till havet. Alla stod och kollade fascinerat när Taichi hörde en telefons ringsignal i närheten. De andra hörde den också, vilket ledde till att Sora frågade:

"Varför finns det en telefon som ringer i ett ställe som denna?"

Gruppen sprang ut mot den beigea stranden som var nära skogen, och där, väldigt nära havet, så stod det sex telefonkiosker. Gruppen började nu springa emot dem, och Taichi och Agumon gick in i den första. Alla hade glasvägar, och en grön telefon inuti, och det var allt som fanns inuti dem. Taichi vart ståendes i dörröppningen.

"Vad är fel" frågade Agumon Taichi.

"Den slutade" svarade Taichi, och mycket riktigt så hade ringsignalen slutat.

"Jag förstår inte varför det står telefonkiosker här" frågade Sora fundersamt.

"Det är orimligt" fortsatte Koushiro.

"Men de ser ju ut som vanliga telefonkiosker" konstaterade Yamato fundersamt.

"De ser precis likadana ut som de som är utanför min lägenhet" sa Mimi.

"Vilket innebär" började Joe. "Vilket innebär att vi fortfarande är i Japan!"

"Japan" frågade Gomamon långsökt, och liksom de andra digimonarna så såg han frågande på Joe. "Vad är det?"

Joe stirrade på digimonarna en stund och kom fram till:

"Eller kanske inte."

"Koushiro, låna mig 10 cent" sa Taichi, och klev in i den första telefonkiosken.

"Vad ska du göra" frågade Koushiro.

"är det inte uppenbart" sa Taichi irriterat. "Jag ska ringa hem!"

"Aha på så sätt så kan du få använda mitt telefon kort" sa Koushiro lättat och räckte telefon kortet till Taichi.

"Jag ringer mamma" sa Takeru och sprang till en telefonkiosk.

"Jag också" sa Mimi och sprang till en annan.

"Jag med" sa Koushiro och liksom de andra gick även han till en telefonkiosk.

"Takeru" ropade Yamato efter Takeru och började springa efter honom.

"Jag ska också försöka" sa Sora.

Taichi hade redan börjat knappa in numret hem.

"Även Sora ska försöka" sa Joe misstroget och slutligen så gick även han till en telefonkiosk.

Taichi hörde i luren att han kommit fram.

"Hallå?" ropade han i luren. "Det är jag!"

"Klockan är just nu 35:82:90 på förmiddagen" svarade en kvinnlig röst Taichi inte kände igen. "Beep...beep...BEEP!"

"Vad var det där" frågade Taichi förvirrat då den andra lade på.

"I morgon blir det soligt med växlande isglass" sa en annan kvinnlig röst i Mimi's lur.

"Öh.." fick Mimi fram. "Slog jag in fel nummer?"

"Numret ni försöker nå är inte längre i service" sa en argare kvinnoröst i Yamato och Takeru's telefon. "Det är meningsläst att försöka ringa igen!"

"Det där är skumt" sa Takeru som inte hängde med.

"Jag får försöka ringa hem till mig då" mumlade Yamato.

"Vad är det för fel med den här telefonen då" frågade Koushiro sig själv då han inte hade någon signal alls.

"Hur går det hos er" frågade Tentomon Piyomon, som stod vid Sora's telefonkiosk som var näst intill.

"Verkar inte som att det funkar" svarade hon.

"För tillfället så är denna telefon utanför alla tänkbara service områden" sa ännu en annan kvinnlig röst i Sora's telefon. Sora's lade snabbt på luren, och vände sig bort från den surt.

"Nå" frågade Taichi oroligt.

"Inget" svarade Sora kort.

"Trodde väll det" sa Taichi nedstämt. "Vad är det egentligen med dem här telefonerna?"

"Det här numret då" mumlade Joe för sig själv, då han ännu en gång försökte ringa någon i sin familj.

"Klockan är nu 90:99:100 på morgonen" svarade en kvinnlig röst. "Beep...beep...BEEP!"

"Okej, nästa" sa Joe och försökte igen.

Resten av gruppen hade lagt sig en bit ifrån telefonkioskerna för att vila.

"Han är rätt så envis" konstaterade Koushiro, när han liksom de andra studerade Joe då han försökte ringa igen.

"Det är Joe det" sa Taichi.

"Det spelar ingen roll vilket nummer vi försöker ringa, allt vi får är värdelös information" sammanfattade Yamato situationen.

"Vi får väll ge upp och fortsätta" sa Taichi.

"Vänta en sekund" svarade Yamato snabbt då Taichi reste sig. "Även om vi inte kan ringa, så kanske någon annan ringer hit, precis som förut.!

Taichi stod och stirrade misstroget på Yamato.

"Det är bara slöseri med tid" konstaterade han.

"Det skadar inte att ha ett vakande öga här" svarade Yamato. "Förresten så är alla trötta."

Yamato hade rätt - Mimi, Palmon, Takeru och Patamon satt alla ner och vilade.

"Vi är rätt så hungriga dessutom" fortsatte Koushiro.

"Jag antar det" medgav Taichi. "Vi har inte ätit lunch än. Okej, vi tar en paus allihopa!"

Sora andades lätt ut när Taichi sa det.

"Har någon något att äta" frågade hon de andra. "Allt jag har är det här.."

Innan hon hade slutat prata så hade hon tagit sin arm mot sin lilla rosa midjeväska som var vänd mot det motsatta hållet då hon kände saken som de hade plockat upp tidigare.

"Det är den där saken som föll från himlen" sa hon.

"Ah, jag har också en" svarade Taichi och tog fram sin.

"Min är på min väska" sa Mimi och visade att hennes var uppsatt på hennes ljusbruna axelväskas rem.

"Jag har en också" sa Takeru och visade att han också hade sin på sin blåa ryggsäcks ena rem.

"Ser ut som om alla har en" avslutade Yamato.

"Jag undrar vad de är för saker" mumlade Koushiro för sig själv, då hans mage började knorra. "Hursomhelst, vi pratade väll om mat?"

"Allt jag har är ett litet första hjälpen kit" fortsatte Sora på den tråd hon hade innan de började prata om de blå sakerna de alla hade. "Det innehåller plåster, några nålar och trådar."

"Jag har min dator, digital kamera och telefon med mig.." sa Koushiro. "Men sen vi kom hit så har ingen av dem fungerat! Och jag trodde de hade tillräckligt mycket batteri."

"Du tog med dig en hel del skräp till ett sommar läger" sa Taichi misstroget.

"Du då Taichi" frågade Koushiro. "Vad har du med dig?"

"Öh jag" sa Taichi frågandes. "Just det! Min kikare!"

"Jag tog inte med någon mat heller" sa Yamato tyst.

"Jag gjorde det" sa Takeru glatt. Allas blickar riktades mot Takeru's väska som Takeru började öppna. I den låg det massa godis.

"Åh godis" sa Mimi. "Det ser smaskens ut! Men vänta, du går inte på vår skola, eller hur?"

"Nej" svarade Takeru och log. "Eftersom det är sommarlov så åkte jag och besökte min storebror."

"Mimi" utbrast Sora. "Vad tog du med dig? Din väska ser väldigt stor ut!"

"Öh" fick Mimi fram långsökt. "Aha den här. Tja.."

Hon började plocka ur en massa saker ur sin väska.

"En schweizisk armékniv, några konservburkar, bestick, en kompass och en ficklampa" var några av alla de saker hon radade upp.

"Det där var väldigt många prylar" sa Yamato förvånat, liksom de andra gapade även han av häpnad.

"Det var flera år sedan jag campade sist, så jag lånade min pappas prylar" sa Mimi och log. "Utan att fråga!"

"De här sakerna kan bli användbara för oss nu" utbrast Yamato.

"Det är sant" sa Sora. "Vi vet inte vad vi ska förvänta oss längre.

"Ja du har rätt" svarade Taichi och vände blicken mot telefonkioskerna där Joe fortfarande var. "Ser ut som att han fortsätter försöka nå fram, men det finns ingen chans han kan ha tagit med mat...eller va?"

Taichi kollade vad det stod på Joe's väska.

"Han har nödfalls mat förrådet!" skrek Taichi.

Koushiro reste sig upp och kollade efter.

"Det stämmer" sa han.

"Hej, Joe" ropade Taichi. "Du har nödmaten!"

"Varför måste jag bära det" svarade Joe frånvarandes då han ännu en gång försökte nå hem.

"Men väskan" ropade Sora.

"Väskan" frågade Joe oförstående innan han förstod vad de menade. "Åh, just ja. Jag har försökte få Mimi att bära den!"

"Han pratar om det" berättade Palmon för Mimi.

"Jag" sa Mimi oförstående. "Varför skulle jag?"

Joe kom nu gåendes med väskan nu i sina händer.

"Mimi, det är din tur att ta hand om den här" sa han till henne. "Du måste hålla ett bättre öga på den!"

"Men den är så tung" klagade Mimi.

"Var inte självisk nu" sa Joe.

"Så, så" sa Taichi som gick fram till Joe och Mimi. "Det är bra att veta att vi har något att äta, så nu tar vi en lunch!"

"Ja det gör vi" sa Sora och nickade. Gomamon låg ute i vattnet och flöt omkring medan Joe gick igenom hur mycket mat det fanns i väskan.

"Varje grupp fick nödmat som skulle hålla i tre dagar" började Joe. "Eftersom vår grupp är.."

"Femtiofyra mål" avslutade Koushiro uträkningen åt Joe.

"Japp!" fortsatte Joe. "Så vi måste då även dividera det så det blir för sju personer.."

"Två och en halv dagar klarar vi oss då" avbröt Koushiro honom.

"Ja..japp" mumlade Joe.

"Men eftersom vi delar med våra digimons så blir det hälften" sa Sora. "Maten kommer då inte räcka mer än en dag!"

"Det är sant" sa Joe nedstämt.

"Vi klarar oss" sa Gabumon uppmuntrande. "Vi hittar mat själva."

"Ni behöver inte räkna med oss" fortsatte Tentomon, till barnens häpnad.

"Är det okej" frågade Sora Piyomon.

"Ja, det är vad vi alltid har gjort" svarade hon.

"Tack det hjälper oss verkligen!" utbrast Joe glatt. "Okej då blir maten för människorna..."

"Hur smakar det" frågade Taichi Agumon, som han redan hade bjudit på lite av maten.

"Gott" svarade Agumon glupskt.

"Maten är för människorna sa jag" ropade Joe.

"Jösses, du behöver inte vara så snål" mumlade Taichi surt.

Ute i vattnet hörde Gomamon något som röt. Piyomon vände sig om mot havet där hon stod på stranden.

"Vad är problemet, Piyomon" frågade Sora henne förvånat.

"Någonting kommer" svarade Piyomon kort. Mycket riktigt så var det något som kom. Ur sanden vatten som slog undan telefonkioskerna. Gruppen han precis springa iväg innan de vart tagna med in i vattnet.

"Va-vad är det där" frågade Taichi stumt då de hade kommit en bit bort.

Upp ur sanden kom ett stort grått ermitkräft-liknande skal.

"Åh nej" utbrast Tentomon förskräckt. "Det är Shellmon!"

"Shellmon" frågade Koushiro.

"Det här området måste vara hans territorium" fortsatte Tentomon.

Ut ur skallet kom nu vad som liknade en rosa sköldpadda, med armar och stora händer istället för fenor. Den var lika stor som Kuwagamon var, alltså ungefär lika hög som ett träd.

"Shellmon är en aggressiv Digimon" berättade Tentomon oroligt då Shellmon började röra sig mot gruppen.

"Alla den här vägen" skrek Joe och började klättra upp för kullen som var bakom dem. Det tillät inte Shellmon och ur sin min så kom en stark vattenstråle som både träffade Joe där han försökte klättra men även Gomamon då Gomamon försökte ta sig till land för att rädda de andra.

"Kom igen nu allihopa" ropade Agumon till de andra digimonarna. "Nu tar vi han!"

Agumon Gabumon och Piyomon började alla springa emot Shellmon, medan Tentomon flög.

"Jag räknar på dig, Agumon" skrek Taichi efter Agumon.

"Småttings Flamma" ropade Agumon och spottade ut en eld boll ur sin mun, precis som han gjorde mot Kuwagamon, mot Shellmon. Shellmon öppnade bara munnen och svalde attacken. Innan de andra digimonarna han göra någon attack så började Shellmon spruta med sin vattenstråle mot digimonarna, och träffade allihop.

"Tusan" mumlade Agumon och reste sig.

"Luft.." började Patamon men vart lätt bort slagen av Shellmon.

"Gift Ranka" ropade Palmon, men ingenting hände. Shellmon slog då bort henne med sitt huvud.

"Småttings Flamma" ropade Agumon igen och Shellmon, precis som förra gången, slukade attacken.

"Hur kommer det säg att Agumon lyckas attackera men inte ni" frågade Koushiro Tentomon.

"Förlåt" började Tentomon nedstämt. "Men jag är hungrig."

"Jag har ingen ork" fick Gabumon fram.

"Jag förstår" utbrast Sora medan hon plockade upp Piyomon. "Det är för att Agumon åt förut!"

"Så ligger det nog till" instämde Koushiro.

"Så de andra har ingen ork att kämpa" muttrade Yamato.

Taichi som hade lyssnat på de andras konversation vände sig mot Agumon och ropade:

"Agumon, det ser ut som att vi får ta hand om honom själva!"

"Förstått!" ropade Agumon tillbaka.

Taichi sprang till vänstersidan av Shellmon.

"Hey, här borta" ropade han till Shellmon. Medan Shellmon fokuserade på Taichi så kunde Agumon ropa:

"Småttings Flamma!"

Ännu en gång så spottade Agumon ut en eld boll ur munnen, och den träffade nu Shellmon i ansiktet. Medan Shellmon var upptagen med Agumon så plockade Taichi upp ett järnrör som låg bland glassplittren av vad som tidigare varit telefonkiosker. Taichi sprang fram och börja slå på Shellmon's skal med röret.

"Här får du" skrek han. "Och här! Tusan!"

Shellmon tryckte ned Taichi under sin vänster hand, och Agumon under sin högra. Med Taichi och Agumon nere så sprutade Shellmon ännu en gång vatten mot gruppen, vilket ledde till att resten av gruppen inte kunde resa sig.

"Tusan" mumlade Taichi. "I det här läget ser det ut som att alla kommer.. Finns det inget vi kan göra?"

Shellmon lade all sin tyngd på sin vänsterarm för att krossa Taichi.

"Agumon" skrek Taichi. Ordet "utveckling" dök upp på den blå prylen Taichi hade satt vid sina byxors skärm. Därefter så började det lysa under Shellmon's högra hand.

"Vad..vad är det" frågade Taichi tyst, då Shellmon började lätta lite på vänster armen.

"Agumon utvecklas till… Greymon!" skrek Agumon, i nu mycket mörkare röst.

Shellmon lyftes nu upp när en varelse som liknade en orange ceratosaurus reste sig upp. Den var något längre än Shellmon, och den stod upprätt på bakbenen så dess rygg lyfte undan Shellmon. På ryggen, armarna och benen så hade Greymon blåa ränder, medan på huvudet hade han något som liknade ett brunt skelett som huvudbonad, med ett horn ute mot nosen, och två på vardera sida om huvudet.

"Han utvecklades..igen" sa Taichi tyst för sig själv när han tittade beundransvärt på sin nya vän. "Nu till Greymon."

Shellmon reste sig igen, och började krypa fram mot Greymon samtidigt som han röt. Greymon tog lätt tag i Shellmon och höll i honom.

"Kom igen nu Greymon" skrek Taichi en bit bort.

Shellmon fick nog och började spruta vatten igen, men Greymon dukade lätt. Ur sin egen mun så kontra Greymon med att spruta eld. Greymon's eld möte Shellmon's vatten, som till slut blev ånga. Medan Shellmon inte kunde se något på grund av ångan så stack Greymon sitt huvud under Shellmon's kropp och lyfte upp och kastade iväg.

"Mega Flamma" skrek Greymon, då han i princip spottade ut en eld kula som var lika stort som hans huvud mot Shellmon. Det vart en fullträff på Shellmon, som flög iväg ännu längre ut mot havet. Efter det så började Greymon lysa gul, och blev mindre.

"Agumon" skrek Taichi då han sprang mot sin väns form han börjat vänja sig vid. "Du ändrades tillbaka? Är du okej, Agumon?"

"Jag är hungrig" var allt Agumon svarade, men det var allt Taichi behövde höra för att veta att allting var bra.

Efter en stund, då resten av gruppen hade börjat resa sig igen, så sa Taichi:

"Det finns ingen anledning att vara kvar här."

"Det är sant" mumlade Yamato som svar.

Sora hade gjort i ordning mat till digimonarna.

"Ät så mycket ni vill" sa hon glatt till dem.

"Vi har inte riktigt slagit ut Shellmon" konstaterade Koushiro. "Vi borde sticka innan han kommer tillbaka."

"Då borde vi gå tillbaka till skogen" sa Joe, något oroligt. "Skogen där vi hamnade i! Vi får ta och vänta på de vuxna där!"

"Som jag sa förut, så föll vi från en klippa och åkte nerför strömmen" svarade Sora irriterat. "Vi kommer inte kunna ta oss tillbaka så lätt!"

"Inge mer Kuwagamon" tjöt Mimi.

"Eftersom det är telefoner här, så måste det finnas människor häromkring" sa Koushiro fundersamt. "Vi borde leta efter dem!"

"Det är faktiskt en bra idé" erkände Joe tyst.

"Jag tycker vi gör så" sa Sora.

"Okej" klargjorde Taichi. "Då gör vi det!"

"Jag följer dig vart du än går, Taichi" sa Agumon glatt, som precis ätit färdigt.

"Det låter bra" svarade Taichi glatt.

"Kom ihåg att packa ihop alla grejer så vi inte glömmer något" sa Joe uppmanande.

De packade ihop sina saker och gjorde sig redo.

"Då går vi!" ropade Taichi till de andra och började gå. Gruppen följde glatt efter.

 _"_ _Jag måste skydda min lillebror till vilket pris som helst"! Medan den tanken kretsar i Yamato's huvud så blir gruppen attackerad av en ond sjö digimon! För att rädda Takeru så försöker Yamato offra sig själv, men då kommer en varg omringad av blå eld rusandes för att hjälpa!_


	3. Den Blå Vargen! Garurumon!

_Efter att ha hamnat på File Island så möte de sju barnen digitala monster. Det var en väldigt konstig ö, för ingen av telefonerna de hittade fungerade. Då kom Shellmon och attackerade dem. Genom att göra det så utvecklades Agumon till Greymon och slog ner Shellmon._

Gruppen hade gått några timmar och var nu uppe vid en klippa. De var fortfarande nära havet, och området de befann sig just nu vid var täckt av en massa stenar.

Varför utvecklades bara Agumon vidare, tänkte Taichi för sig själv när gruppen tog en paus och njöt av utsikten. Inga av de andra gjorde det, tänkte han vidare.

"Agumon" sa Taichi.

"Vad är det" frågade Agumon.

"Varför ändrades du tillbaka till Agumon" frågade Taichi fundersamt.

"Tja.." började Agumon.

"Tja?" sa Taichi kort.

"Jag vet inte själv" utbrast Agumon.

Då hördes något som liknade ett dinosaurie vrål en bit bort.

"Vad var det där" skrek Sora oroligt.

En stor sten en bit bort krossades i tusen bitar, av något som klev fram. Varelsen liknade en monoclonius dinosaurie, varav den var ljust grå till färgen. Den hade även vad som såg ut som mörk grått pansar på ryggen, och benen. Dess huvud var också mörkgrått, och hade ett stort horn längst ut mot nosen.

"Vad är det där" frågade Koushiro stumt.

"Det är Monochromon" svarade Tentomon kunnigt. "Men han är en riktigt schyst digimon, så det är inget att oroa sig över. Så länge man inte gör honom arg, för då kommer han slåss till ett bittert slut."

Monochromon fick nu syn på gruppen och började gå mot dem.

"Varför går han emot oss" frågade Taichi högt.

"Nej" skrek Mimi, som höll på att börja gråta av skräck. Monochromon var nästan framme vid gruppen när han stannade upp och började ryta. Taichi vände sig om för att se om det var något bakom dem som Monochromon hade sett. Bakom gruppen stod en annan Monochromon.

"Där är en till" sa Joe häpet.

"Inte alls bra" mumlade Yamato bekymrat. "De har oss på båda sidorna nu!"

"Spring allihopa" skrek Taichi, och började springa. Resten av gruppen följde hans exempel och sprang och gömde sig bakom några stenar. De två Monochromonarna gick nu fram mot varandra och började slå sina horn mot varandra. Den ena bakade lite på sig och slog sönder en sten. Delarna från stenen flög därefter rakt mot den andra Monochromon och träffade dennes öga.

"De slåss mot varandra" frågade Taichi häpet.

"Varför" frågade Koushiro Tentomon.

"De måste slåss om revir" föreslog Tentomon.

Fighten mellan de två Monochromonarna fortsatte. Den ena stack in sitt horn i den andres mage. Hornet var så långt att det kom ut till andra sidan. Mimi slog händerna för sin mun. Den stuckna Monochromonen vrålade till, innan dess kropp började lösas upp i små små delar.

"Vad händer" frågade Taichi, som olikt de flesta andra hade fortsatt kolla.

"När en digimon dör så löses dennes kropp upp och blir data" berättade Tentomon.

"När en digimon blivit data så kan en annan digimon ta datan och på så sätt bli starkare" fortsatte Gomamon.

"Det kallas nerladdning" berättade Piyomon.

"Oftast så brukar man låta bli andras data, men de digimon som är mer djuriska, som Kuwagamon, skulle utan tvekan ta ens data" avslutade Gabumon.

Taichi förstod knappt något, men mycket riktigt så tog den segrande Monochromonen den dödas data och de sögs in i dennes kropp. Då vrålade Monochromon till, och det lät som ett segervrål.

"Nu sticker vi innan han får syn på oss" sa Palmon oroligt, då hon höll om Mimi som börjat gråta.

"Det låter som en bra idé" svarade Yamato och gruppen började springa. Gruppen sprang in i skogen. Efter en stund springande så snubblade Takeru över Patamon. Yamato satte sig på knä för att hjälpa Takeru upp, men Takeru ställde sig upp själv och fortsatte springa.

Solen hade börjat gå ner då gruppen började sakta ner lite.

"Jag är trött" sa Mimi trött och ställde sig och flåsade mot ett träd.

"Bara lite till, Mimi" sa Taichi uppmanande.

"Solnedgången har en annan färg här" noterade Koushiro.

"Ser ändå ut som att det är snart natt" svarade Sora, som liksom Koushiro tittade upp mot himlen.

"Så vad ska vi göra" frågade Koushiro. "Om vi fortsätter gå i skogen i mörkret så kan vad som helst hända."

Tentomon började flyga in mot träden.

"Jag känner något" utbrast han. "Jag känner lukten av sött vatten."

Tentomon flög upp i ett träd och satte sig och spanade. En bit bort såg han en sjö.

"Hörni" skrek han ner till gruppen. "Jag ser en sjö! Där kan vi campa för natten!"

"Jag håller med" sa Mimi, fortfarande trött. "Jag orkar knappt gå mer."

Gomamon började springa åt det håll sjön låg.

"Jag ska bada.." började han ropa.

"Nej Gomamon, vänta" skrek Joe, som tog tag i Gomamon's svans.

"Alla är trötta och hungriga" sa Yamato.

"Det stämmer" instämde Taichi och tittade på Joe.

Joe funderade en stund och sa:

"Okej, vi campar där i natt!"

Gruppen fortsatte gå den lilla biten som var kvar, och fick se hur stor sjön var.

"Hjälp, va stor sjö" utbrast Piyomon.

"Det här måste vara det bästa stället att campa på" sa Sora glatt.

"Hej, vänta" utbrast Mimi oroligt. "Innebär camping att vi måste sova ute?"

"Ser ut som det" svarade Taichi oberört.

"Åh nej" mumlade Mimi.

Runt om i sjön fanns det en massa telefon master och liknande och mitt i sjön så var det en liten ö, och på den ön stod konstigt nog en ljus gul spårvagn med gröna ränder. Helt plötsligt och utan förvarning så började spårvagnens lampor lysa.

"Vad gör den här" frågade Koushiro häpet.

"Vänta, tänk om det är någon i den" utbrast Sora.

"Vi får väll ta och se" skrek Taichi.

Taichi och Agumon började springa mot en liten bro som gick över till ön. Resten av gruppen följde efter. Takeru stannade till och skrek:

"Jag tror jag såg något röra sig i vattnet!"

Resten av gruppen stannade upp, och Taichi tog fram sin lilla kikare och började spana runt sjön.

"Jag ser inget dock" sa Taichi. "Det var säkert bara någon liten fisk eller något."

Taichi och Agumon började springa igen och kom in i spårvagnen när de upptäckte något:

"Det finns ingen här" utbrast Taichi.

"Den är fortfarande ny" konstaterade Koushiro när han började studera spårvagnens golv.

"De är kuddarna är sköna" sa Mimi glatt då hon satte sig.

"Men jag förstår inte det här" mumlade Taichi irriterat för sig själv. "Först telefonkioskerna vid stranden, och nu en spårvagn.."

"Tror ni den kommer börja åka av sig själv" frågade Joe som hade satt sig vid förarplatsen.

"Så klart inte" svarade Taichi irriterat. "För det första så finns det inga räls, och för det andra.."

"Det kommer vara mysigt att sova här i natt" avbröt Sora Taichi.

"Men borde vi inte försöka få tag i mat" undrade Tentomon.

En stund senare så gick Koushiro och Takeru ut för att fiska. Gomamon höll på att simma i närheten, vilket gjorde Koushiro väldigt irriterad.

"Kom igen nu Gomamon" sa Koushiro irriterat. "Jag kan inte fånga några fiskar om du är i vägen!"

En bit bort höll Tentomon på att plocka bär, medan Joe och Sora kom bärandes på ved.

"Nej" skrek Palmon till när Mimi höll på att plocka svampar. "De där är giftiga!"

"Aha" sa Mimi glatt. "Blomman på ditt huvud är inte bara en grej att visa."

"Mycket riktigt" svarade Palmon och kände sig stolt.

Sora, Yamato och Taichi hade samlats runt där brasan skulle vara.

"Okej, då tänder vi" sa Yamato.

"Men hur ska vi tända" undrade Sora.

"Lämna det till mig" ropade Agumon då han kom springandes och sköt eld ur sin mun.

Det vart en stor brasa ut av det.

"Du är väldigt användbar, Agumon" utbrast Taichi glatt.

Agumon log medan Koushiro och Takeru kom springandes till dem.

"Vi fånga hur mycket som helst" ropade Koushiro glatt.

"Bra jobbat, Koushiro" svarade Taichi då han tog emot en fisk.

"Det gjorde du bra" sa Yamato till Takeru då han tog emot sin fisk.

Vid elden så stod Taichi och höll i sin fisks stjärtfena och slog den hit och dit över elden.

"Du kommer bara förstöra den om du fortsätter så" sa Yamato då han kom tillbaka till elden.

Yamato tog tag i Taichi's fisk och satte in en pinna i den. Sedan satte han pinnen ner i marken, lutandes mot elden.

"Du vet en hel del du" sa Taichi tacksamt

En halvtimma senare så hade de middag med allt de fått ihop.

"Ska jag hjälpa dig ta ut benen" frågade Yamato Takeru som höll på att äta en fisk.

"Bara bit igenom huvudet och fortsätt framåt" sa Taichi till Takeru skämtsamt.

"Okej" sa Takeru och nickade mot Taichi, till Yamato's förvåning.

Taichi gick bort en bit mot sjön där Sora satt och fyllde på vatten i en ihålig pinne.

"Du, vet du varför Yamato verkar vara något beskyddande för Takeru" frågade Taichi henne.

Sora skakade på huvudet och sa:

"Jag har ingen aning."

Joe kom mot dem två och ställde sig för att titta upp mot himlen. Sora frågade vad han tänkte på.

"Jag försöker komma på åt vilket håll vi är åt, men jag kan inte hitta norra polstjärnan" berättade Joe.

Taichi och Sora tittade upp mot natthimlen.

"Jag ser inte heller några kända stjärntecken" sa Sora förvånat.

"Det är skumt" mumlade Joe.

"Du kan bara se den norra polarstjärnan på det norra halvklotet" frågade Taichi.

"Innebär det att vi är på det södra halvklotet" frågade Sora.

Joe skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte det" sa han. "Jag kan inte se det södra korset heller, så då kan vi inte vara på det södra halvklotet.

"Och det innebär" frågade Taichi långsökt.

Vid brasan satt fortfarande några i gruppen kvar. Patamon gäspade, vilket ledde till att Takeru frågade:

"Är du trött?"

Han fick svaret då Patamon föll ihop på marken. Bredvid Patamon så låg Palmon och Gomamon bredvid varandra och sov. Taichi sträckte på sig och gäspade.

"Vi får göra oss redo för natten" sa han.

"Vi borde kanske turas om att hålla vakt" föreslog Koushiro.

"Det låter bra" höll Joe med. "Vi får komma på ett schema för när vem ska sitta!"

"Det är väll okej att tjejerna kan slippa hålla vakt" frågade Taichi.

"Takeru behöver inte" sa Yamato, som kom gåendes mot Taichi, Joe och Koushiro.

"Jag klarar mig" sa Takeru till Yamato då han också kom.

"Oroa dig inte, försök sov" sa Yamato uppmanande till Takeru.

Mimi kom nu också fram till dem andra och konstaterade:

"Det finns inga sängar att sova i!"

Taichi gick fram till Gabumon och fick ett skämtsamt grin på läpparna.

"Gabumon, låt mig använda din päls som täcke" sa han, och försökte ta tag i Gabumon's päls. "Jag kommer dö om jag inte får reda på vad som finns under! Låt mig se!"

Efter att sagt det tog Taichi tag i Gabumon's päls och började dra skämtsamt. Gabumon, som inte riktigt hängde med på skämtet, började springa.

"Av allt, varför just det" skrek han.

Yamato sprang fram och slog undan Taichi.

"Vad gör du" frågade Taichi surt.

"Kan du inte se att han inte ville" frågade Yamato argt.

"Du behövde inte slå undan mig för det" svarade Taichi ännu surare, och tog tag i Yamato's tröja. Yamato gjorde detsamma med Taichi's tröja och gjorde redo sin andra hand, tills Takeru skrek till.

"Kan ni sluta" skrek han.

Taichi och Yamato släppte varandras tröjor och vände sig med ryggarna emot varandra.

"Så vem vill ta första vakten" frågade Joe för att försöka lätta på stämningen.

"Jag börjar" skrek Taichi.

"Sen jag" skrek Yamato snabbt.

"Oh…okej" sa Joe. "Då tar Koushiro tredje, och jag tar den sista. Okej allihopa, vi sover i spårvagnen!"

En stund senare hade gruppen, förutom Taichi, Agumon, Yamato och Gabumon gått in i spårvagnen och gjort sig redo att sova.

"Jag är van att sova i en riktig säng" mumlade Mimi.

"Vi får vara glada att vi hittade den här!" svarade Koushiro.

På golvet hade Joe och Sora lagt en massa stora blad de hade tagit från några träd och lagt på golvet, där digimonarna skulle sova.

"God natt allihopa" sa Sora.

Hoppas inga andra monster hittar oss, tänkte Sora för sig själv då hon kröp ihop på en sittplats.

Jag skulle behöva bada, tänkte Mimi.

Det kommer bli en lång dag imorgon, tänkte Koushiro.

"Hoppas att blir som vanligt igen när jag vaknar" mumlade Joe tyst för sig självt, och tog av sig glasögonen.

Yamato och Gabumon kom in i spårvagnen, och gick tyst bort mot den bakre delen och satte sig där.

"Gabumon" mumlade Yamato.

"Ja" frågade Gabumon.

"Kan du sätta dig vid Takeru" frågade Yamato.

"Varför" frågade Gabumon förvånat.

"För du får mig att svettas" konstaterade Yamato.

"Aha, du vill att jag ska hålla Takeru varm.

"Jag sa aldrig det" muttrade Yamato och reste sig.

"Det är för att du är för blyg" sa Gabumon och hoppade ned från sittplatsen och gick till Takeru och la sig bredvid honom. Takeru vaknade då och såg förvirrat först på Gabumon, och sedan Yamato, vilket fick Yamato att rodna. Takeru lutade sen tillbaka sig på sin sittplats. Ljusen på spårvagnen stängdes helt plötsligt av.

Taichi och Agumon hade gjort en ny brasa på ön, där de höll vakt. Taichi gäspade till.

"Det är ingen idé att du ska hålla vakt om du ändå kommer somna" konstaterade Agumon.

Taichi gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"Jösses, jag måste sova snart" mumlade han. "Jag går och tvättar ansiktet."

Medan han gick hörde han något som rörde sig i vattnet, men han antog att det bara var någon fisk.

Taichi var klar med att skvätta vatten på sitt ansikte då han upptäckte att det var någon som stod i närheten.

"Vem där" frågade han, då han några sekunder senare såg att det var Yamato. "Aha bara du Yamato. Du vet att det är förtidigt att skifta, va?"

"Jag kan inte sova" sa Yamato. "Jag är ledsen för tidigare."

"Jag är också ledsen för tidigare" svarade Taichi och sprang upp mot Yamato.

"Jag är alltid såhär" erkände Yamato. "Det är kanske därför han gillar dig."

"Hey du, vad är du till Takeru egentligen" frågade Taichi honom.

Yamato vände sig om.

"Vi är bröder" började han. "Våra föräldrar skiljde sig, så vi lever hos en förälder var."

"Så det är fallet" mumlade Taichi och tittade bort.

Helt plötsligt så sprang Yamato iväg från Taichi, och över stenbron som ledde till skogen. Taichi gick tillbaka till elden och Agumon då han hörde ett munspel.

Yamato satt vid ett träd och spelade på sitt munspel.

"Det där låter bra det" sa Gabumon då han kom gåendes mot Yamato.

Yamato fortsatte spela en stund till.

Vid elden satt Taichi som var uttråkad, så han höll på att peta på elden med en pinna, då pinnen fata eld, vilket ledde till att Taichi slängde bort den. Borta där den brinnande pinnen hamnat började det nu förstöras en massa stenar, och ute i sjön började det bli vågor.

"Vad händer" skrek Taichi medan Agumon föll omkull.

Marken vibrerade kraftig då en väldig stor grön ålliknande varelse kom upp ur vattenytan. Dennes huvud var gult och liknade en form av pansar. Varelsen tittade argt på Taichi och Agumon, som såg vettskrämda ut.

Vid skogen stod Yamato och Gabumon och tittade på varelsen som dykt upp.

Inne i spårvagnen så var det oroligt, då de alla hörde varelsen vråla.

"Vad händer" skrek Sora, medan Mimi lagt sig på golvet.

"Är det en jordbävning" frågade Mimi.

"Har spårvagnen börjat röra på sig" frågade Joe medan han tog på sig glasögonen. Koushiro och Tentomon kröp fram till framdörren för att få sig en titt på vad som hände där ute.

"Ett monster har dykt upp" utbrast Koushiro förskräckt.

"Det är Seadramon" förklarade Tentomon. "Som avslutande attack använder den attacken Is Pil, som är som en låga fast av iskallt vatten."

Seadramon vände nu uppmärksamheten mot stenbron som gjorde det möjligt att gå tillbaka till skogen och förstörde den.

De övriga som var kvar i spårvagnen gick ut för att titta efter.

"Det är en jordbävning" skrek Mimi till, då marken började skaka igen.

Yamato och Gabumon stod vid kanten av skogen då de märkte att ön börjat röra på sig.

"Den rör sig" frågade Yamato.

Seadramon hade tagit tag i ön med sin backfena och börjat simma iväg med den. På ön gjorde Agumon samma upptäckt:

"Ön…den rör på sig!"

"Det måste nog vara Seadramon som drar i den" föreslog Koushiro då han ställt sig vid Taichi.

"Men så kan det inte vara" utbrast Tentomon. "Seadramon attackerar bara om han känner sig hotad! Ni två gjorde väll inget?"

Seadramon stannade nu, då Tentomon gick en bit ut mot kanten av ön. Han kastades iväg då Seadramon's brända backfena hade dragits ifrån ön.

"Åh nej" utbrast Taichi förskräckt. "Jag måste råkat träffa backfenan med den brinnande pinnen jag kastade!"

"Åh nej, då är det ju ert fel" konstaterade Tentomon.

Seadramon slog sedan med sin backfena på ön så att den började luta innan han började dyka ner under vattnet. Seadramon simmade nu under ön och började knuffa på den underifrån.

"Ön åker igen" skrek Joe.

"Jag känner mig sjösjuk" sa Mimi illamående.

Yamato fick nog av att bara stå och titta på. Takeru måste vara jätte rädd, tänkte han. Jag måste hjälpa dem, tänkte han vidare. Han hoppade ner i vattnet och började simma mot ön.

Gabumon sprang efter honom, men hejdade sig när han var nära vattnet.

"Vä..vänta" ropade Gabumon efter Yamato. "Okej, jag kommer!"

Gabumon hoppade också i och började simma efter Yamato, som kommit en bra bit.

Ön stannade slutligen då ön åkt in i några telefonmaster. Taichi pustade ut.

"Den slutade röra sig" sa han lugnt.

"Men nu har vi ingen stans att fly" utbrast Sora.

Seadramon kom upp till ytan igen. De digimonarna som var på ön försökte alla attackera Seadramon, till ingen nytta då ingen av attackerna verkade göra skada.

"Agumon, du måste utvecklas" beordrade Taichi.

"Jag har försökt, men vet inte hur" sa Agumon nedslaget.

"Varför inte" frågade Taichi.

"Jag sa ju det, jag vet inte själv" påminde Agumon honom.

"Du är värdelös när du behövs" mumlade Taichi, fast han menade inte riktigt det.

Gruppen på ön hörde då Yamato skrika:

"Takeru!"

Takeru och Gomamon sprang mot kanten av ön, där Yamato var påväg mot. Seadramon knuffade till ön igen, vilket ledde till att Takeru föll i.

"Takeru" skrek Yamato oroligt, men vart lättade då Gomamon snabbt simmat i och plockat upp honom.

"Bra jobbat, Gomamon" ropade Joe från där han stod.

"Skynda på, Yamato" skrek Taichi till Yamato.

"Akta Seadramon" skrek Tentomon då Seadramon började närma sig Yamato, Gabumon, Takeru och Gabumon.

"Gomamon, ta han om honom" sa Yamato till Gomamon, som fortfarande hade Takeru på sin rygg.

"Uppfattat" svarade Gomamon och simmade tillbaka mot ön.

Yamato kollade så att Takeru kommit fram till ön innan han började veva vilt med sina armar.

"Seadramon, här är jag" skrek han.

Medan Seadramon fick siktet inställt på Yamato så använde Gabumon sin Liten Eld attack, men liksom de tidigare attackerna så gjorde den ingen större nytta. Seadramon tittade snabbt irriterat på Gabumon, innan han slog undan Gabumon med sin backfena. Yamato tittade förskräckt då hans partner for iväg, men innan han hann reagera så hade Seadramon tagit tag i Yamato's ben med sin backfena och dragit ner honom under vattnet.

På ön så hade resten av gruppen samlats där Gabumon hamnat, då se såg att Yamato drogs ner under vattenytan.

"Det är mitt fel" sa Takeru gråtfärdigt. "Det är på grund av mig att han…"

Då kom helt plötsligt Seadramon's backfena upp ur vattnen, och inlindat i den så var Yamato.

"Det är här dåligt" skrek Tentomon. "Seadramon kommer inte släppa taget om Yamato försen han kvävt honom!"

Takeru vände sig mot Patamon och sa med tårar i ögonen:

"Patamon, gör något för att rädda min bror!"

"Mina krafter har ingen verkan på Seadramon" svarade Patamon nedstämt. "Men Gabumon, kanske du…"

"Det är omöjligt" sa Gabumon ledset. "Jag har inte sådana krafter…"

Yamato skrek till igen. Jag kommer aldrig få höra hans munspel igen, tänkte Gabumon. Jag kan inte låta det ske, tänkte han vidare. På prylen som Yamato hade satt vid sina byxors skärm så dök ordet "utveckling" upp. Sedan så började det lysa ett vitt sken. I och med att skärmen börjat lysa det vita skenet så började även Gabumon lysa.

"Gabumon utvecklas till… Garurumon!"

Nu sprang något som liknade en stor varg, mycket större än vanliga vargar, ungefär lika stor i höjd som en fullvuxen människa. Den hade vitsilvrig päls med lila ränder. Den hade mörkröda klor och gula ögon. Garurumon hoppade snabbt upp och rev loss Yamato från Seadramon's backfena. Sedan bet Garurumon tag i Seadramon och höll sig fast där, medan Seadramon vrålade av smärta. Yamato simmade snabbt tillbaka till ön. Då fick Seadramon nog och slog ner Garurumon med sin backfena under vattnet.

Yamato lade sig och började flåsa då han nått land.

"Yamato" ropade Takeru oroligt då han sprang fram till sin bror. "Är du okej?"

"Oroa dig inte för mig" flåsade Yamato och reste sig upp. "Vart är Gabumon?"

Garurumon tog sig upp till ytan och började simma ifrån Seadramon, som försökte slå Garurumon med sin backfena. Det enda som hände var att Seadramon fick ont själv.

"Justja" utbrast Tentomon. "Garurumon's päls är lika stark som den legendariska metallen mythrill."

"Vad är det för en metall" frågade Koushiro.

"Eftersom den är legendarisk så har jag aldrig sett den, så jag vet inte" erkände Tentomon.

"Ibland undrar jag om Tentomon vet saker eller inte" mumlade Taichi då han kollade på när Seadramon jagade Garurumon.

Seadramon's tålamod tog slut och började spruta vad som såg ut som kall luft ur sin mun på Garurumon, som då hamnade under is. Gruppen på ön stod alla och kollade på förskräckt.

"Det är Seadramon's avslutande attack, Is Pil" konstaterade Tentomon oroligt.

"Kommer Garurumon bli nerladdad" frågade Joe förskräckt.

"Åh nej" skrek Mimi till och satte sig på huk, medan Palmon kom fram till henne och kramade om henne.

När Seadramon's Is Pil började avta så reste sig Garurumon lätt och skakade av sig isen.

"Varg Eld" skrek han då han sköt ut blå eld ur sin mun.

Seadramon hann inte duka undan attacken, så det vart en fullträff. Seadramon började vråla innan hans kropp löstes upp, och Garurumon nerladdade honom.

"Ja han gjorde det" utbrast Yamato och Takeru glatt.

Garurumon började lysa gult, och helt plötsligt så var Gabumon där. Gabumon simmade snabbt till ön, och när han väl kom ditt så hade solen börjat stiga upp på himlen.

"Gabumon" ropade Yamato glatt och sprang fram till sin digimon.

"Det löste sig" sa han glatt.

"Men om du kan utvecklas, varför gjorde du inte det i första början" undrade Yamato.

Innan Gabumon han svara så sprang Takeru fram och kramade om honom.

"Du räddade oss allihop" utbrast Takeru. "Du med, Yamato."

"Äh, jag gjorde väll inget" mumlade Yamato då han börjat rodna.

"Du är bara blyg" sa Gabumon till Yamato och log.

Yamato bara log som svar. Resten av gruppen kom till Yamato och kompani.

"Men hur ska vi ta oss tillbaka till fastlandet" undrade Joe.

"Lämna det till mig" ropade Gomamon och hoppade ner i vattnet. "Fisk Tåg!"

Precis som förra gången så kom en massa olika fiskar, i massa olika färger och storlekar, och började knuffa ön mot land.

Eftersom det vart en rätt så kort natt så bestämde sig gruppen för att vila sig innan de fortsatte gå.

"Jag är trött" mumlade Sora då hon höll på att somna.

"Vad jag undrar på nu är varför kunde bara Gabumon utvecklas denna gång" frågade Koushiro.

"Kan det ha varit för att Yamato var i fara" föreslog Sora.

"Ja så kan det nog vara" sa Taichi fundersamt. "När Agumon utvecklades första gången så var jag i fara."

"Så de utvecklas troligtvis när vi är i stor fara" avslutade Koushiro.

"Så måste det vara" sa Sora, då Mimi som satt bredvid Sora lutade sig mot Sora.

"Vad är det Mimi" frågade Sora då hon vänligt putade bort Mimi.

"Jag vill sova" sa hon trött, och la sig på marken. Palmon lade sig bredvid henne.

"Hon har blivit starkare" sa Sora och skrattade.

Nästan alla följde Mimi's exempel och la sig för att sova. Taichi däremot valde att inte sova, utan höll ett vakande öga över de andra. Han gäspade till, och då hörde han Yamato's munspel. En bit bort satt Yamato med Takeru, Gabumon och Patamon, varav alla dem sov förutom Yamato. Taichi gick en bit närmare och kollade på bröderna och deras digimon och log. Sedan vände han sig om och la sig hos de andra i gruppen.

 _En ond flamma torkar ur en sjö! Det skyldiga till att ha bränt ner skogen, byn och allt i sin väg är Meramon! För att rädda sin partner Sora så måste Piyomon flyga! Fågeln av eld dansar i himlen!_


	4. Röd Hetta! Birdramon!

_Taichi och de andra beslutade sig för att sova vid en sjö under natten, men de vart attackerade av Seadramon! I slutet så utvecklades Yamato's digimon, Gabumon, till Garurumon._

Gruppen hade börjat fortsätta gå utan att riktigt veta vart dem är påväg. Skogen de gick i hade nu blivit mycket tätare än när de hade klivit in i den första gången. Sora hörde ett konstigt ljud och sprang fram en bit.

"Vad är det för ljud" frågade Taichi som sprang fram till Sora och började kolla runt. Ljudet kom närmare och slutligen så hörde de att ljudet kom rakt ovanför dem. Alla tittade upp. Det gick knappt att se vad det var då den åkt förbi väldigt snabbt men Yamato han notera vad det liknade.

"Det såg ut som ett svart kugghjul" berättade han för resten av gruppen.

"Är du säker på att det inte var ett flygande tefat" frågade Koushiro.

"Eller så kunde det varit en meteor formad som ett kugghjul" föreslog Mimi.

"Oavsett vad det var så kändes det inte bra" konstaterade Joe fundersamt.

Takeru gick närmare Yamato då de stod och pratade men snubblade över en gren.

"Aj" ropade Takeru, då Yamato snabbt började röra sig mot honom.

Innan Yamato han hjälpa sin bror så var redan Taichi där och lyfte upp honom.

"Är du okej" frågade Taichi oroligt.

"Det gjorde ont" svarade Takeru tårögd och tittade på Yamato. "Men det är okej. Jag klarar mig."

"Men du måste inte" sa Sora vänligt. "Det är okej att det gör ont."

"Okej.." svarade Takeru fundersamt. "Nu när jag tänker efter så gör det lite ont."

"Är du okej, Takeru" skrek Patamon som började flyga omkring honom hejvilt.

"Vad är det för poäng att fråga det nu" poängterade Tentomon.

Gruppen skrattade till och Takeru tog tag i Patamon och kramade om honom. Sora log och vände sig om.

"Kom igen nu" utbrast hon glatt. "Nu fortsätter vi!"

"Sant" sa Yamato. "Vi kommer ingen stans om vi klagar!"

"Det är sant och så" började Taichi försiktigt. "Men ingen av oss vet vart vi ska…"

"Det kanske är så" sa Sora och slutade le.

Piyomon ställde sig bredvid sin partner och började gnugga huvudet mot hennes ben.

"Jag är glad vart som helst, så länge Sora är där" sa Piyomon glatt.

Sora log lite snett.

"Men det blir ju lite konstigt för mig" sa Sora. "Även om du är hundra procent glad så kanske inte jag är det. Jag kan inte hålla ansvaret!"

Piyomon slutade gnugga sitt huvud mot Sora's ben och tittade upp på sin partner.

"Hundra procent" frågade Piyomon oförståendes.

"Äh glöm det" sa Sora och log. "Glöm det!"

"Hålla ansvaret" frågade Piyomon.

"Jag sa glöm det" sa Sora. "Bry dig inte om det."

"Men jag vill förstå mer av vad du sa" sa Piyomon missbelåtet, då de andra börjat gå igen. "Berätta för mig!"

"Du behöver inte veta det" svarade Sora, nu något smått irriterat.

Yamato stannade till och vände sig mot Sora och Piyomon.

"Stå inte och slösa bort tiden" ropade han till dem.

"Jag slösar inte bort tiden" svarade Sora surt och började gå. Piyomon följde efter.

Sora kom ikapp gruppen och gick bredvid Mimi. Hon lyssnade på Koushiro och Tentomon's konversation om digimons personligheter. Tentomon berättade att Piyomon's är väldigt social, vilket ledde till att Koushiro drog slutsatsen att alla har olika. Piyomon gick fram till Sora och tog tag i hennes han och började upprepa Sora's namn, så det vart en melodi.

"Kommer jag kunna komma bra överens med en digimon som henne" mumlade Sora för sig själv.

Gruppen fortsatte gå i vad som de flesta kände som några timmar. Yamato, som gick i täten, började märka att det blivit glesare mellan träden och att de flesta ljud från skogen börjat låta avlägsna. Han sprang fram en bit och tittade omkring sig. Åt höger såg han en öppning ur skogen som ledde ut till vad som såg ut som ett tort område.

"Jag hitta en väg ur skogen" ropade han till gruppen, som då genast sprang fram till honom.

Kugghjulet de sett tidigare kraschade in i ett berg en bra bit bort, men gruppen tänkte inte på det utan gick nu ut på vad som skulle kunna kallas ödemark. Det var, precis som vid sjön, en massa telefonmaster utsatta överallt. Solen stod nu högst upp på himlen. Koushiro, som tillsammans med Tentomon nu gick längst bak, vart tvungen att torka bort svetten från pannan då han sa:

"Det här är som den där Afrikas savann jag sett på TV."

"Betyder inte det att vi kommer se giraffer och lejon här" frågade Taichi fundersamt.

"Venne" sa Yamato. "Skulle väll vara trevligt att se lite normala djur."

Sora började sacka en aning efter då hon var djupt försjunken i tankar, och tittade inte upp försen Yamato ropade efter henne.

"Sannolikheten att se vanliga djur här är nog väldigt liten" konstaterade Joe.

"Det finns bara digimons här" klargjorde Tentomon. "Och så finns det en och annan fisk, men ändå."

Det måste varit människor som satt upp alla dessa telefonmaster, tänkte Sora. Detsamma för telefonkioskerna vid stranden och spårvagnen vid sjön, fortsatte hon tänka.

Joe stannade upp och sa högt:

"Det måste finnas människor häromkring! Hur skulle dessa saker kunnat satts upp annars?"

Hela gruppen stannade upp och tittade på Joe. Patamon som hade flugit hela tiden sjönk nu ner till marken. Tentomon vände sig i smyg mot Koushiro och viskade:

"Det finns bara digimon här."

När ingen sa något till Joe så började han le ett snett leende. Gruppen stod där en stund, alla helt tysta tills Mimi helt plötsligt räckte upp handen. I handen höll hon i sin kompass. Hon satte sig ner på huk, detsamma gjorde Joe, Taichi och Takeru. Till en början så pekade kompassen mot norr, sedan gjorde åkte den 180 grader och pekade mot söder. Därefter så började kompassen snurra hejvilt.

"Vad är det som pågår" skrek Mimi irriterat.

Koushiro tog upp lite av marken i handen och studerade den.

"Det ser ut som sand men det är faktiskt pulveriserat järn" berättade han. "Det måste vara det som får kompassen att inte fungera!"

Vi måste ha kommit till något väldigt konstigt ställe, tänkte Sora. Ingenting här verkar funka som det vill, tänkte hon vidare då hon reste på sig.

"Det är även väldigt varmt här" konstaterade Koushiro.

"Jag förslår att vi försöker få tag i vatten" sa Joe. De andra nickade instämmande.

"Men vart ska vi gå" frågade Takeru. "Inte tillbaka till sjön, va?"

"Jag vet inte" klargjorde Taichi. "Men det bästa är nog om vi börjar röra på oss igen."

Gruppen fortsatte gå, men redan efter en timma så började gruppen bli trött. Taichi mumlade hur varmt det är, men knappt någon hörde.

"Vi kanske borde ha stannat i skogen" sa Joe nedstämt.

"Det är ingen idé att gå tillbaka nu" svarade Yamato. "Vi kommer säkert svimma eller något."

"Är du varm, Gomamon" frågade Joe sin digimon. Gomamon tittade upp lite snabbt, medan han halv-log.

"Jag skulle behöva is, eller i alla fall lite vatten" sa han med ett skratt.

Mimi märkte hur värmen betungade Palmon och tog av sig sin stora rosa solhatt, och räckte den till Palmon medan hon släppte ner håret.

"Här, ta den" sa hon med ett leende. "Den passar dig."

"Tack" svarade Palmon tacksamt.

Sora tittade något häpet på Mimi. Hon hade aldrig trott att Mimi kunde vara så vänlig, även om hon visste att Mimi kunde vara snäll. Gåendes bredvid Sora så hade Piyomon nu börjat sjunga "Sora! Sora! Fortsätt gå!".

"Du är energisk du" sa Sora något irriterad. "Sluta nu! Jag är trött och törstig just nu, och orkar knappt gå längre så snälla sluta. Det gör mig bara mer trött!"

Piyomon stannade och tittade ner i marken.

"Sora är trött" sa hon nedstämt. "Jag ska vara tyst."

Sora omkring sig och såg att resten av gruppen tittade på henne och Piyomon. Då log hon lätt generat och sa:

"Jaja, du kan i alla fall gå med mig."

Piyomon tittade upp och sprang snabbt fram till Sora och började gnugga sitt huvud mot Sora's ben igen medan hon sa "jag älskar dig Sora". Sora började se lite lätt besvärad ut. Yamato log och sa sedan:

"Men hörni. Nu har vi gått och gått och inte sett någonting. Det kanske är lika bra att gå tillbaka till skogen då."

Ingen svarade på det Yamato, men Joe stod och nickade instämande. Taichi gick fram till Yamato och bad honom att vänta. Yamato tittade förvånat på Taichi tills Taichi tog fram sin kikare. Taichi kollade rakt framåt och såg en till skog, men denna skog hade en massa hyddor. Det såg även ut att vara en sjö precis bredvid.

"Det är en by där borta" utbrast Taichi glatt.

"Då måste det ju finnas människor där" sa Joe glatt och log.

Izzy började gå medan han sa att det är lika bra att röra på sig medan Mimi berättade för Palmon att hon var törstig och Patamon och Takeru diskuterade hur hungriga de var.

"Okej då sticker vi ditt" klargjorde Taichi och började gå.

Vid en sjö som låg i ett berg så stod Meramon och tittade över den. Han funderade över vad det där svarta kugghjulet hade för syfte att flyga hejvilt över skogen då han hörde något komma svävande. Innan han hann reagera så kände han att någonting som borrade sig in i hans rygg.

Gruppen hade kommit fram till byn då de vart bemötta av en massa Pyocomons. De stod alla runt omkring hyddorna, som var nästan var upp till knäna på Taichi, och runt omkring dem så var det en massa Pyocomons som log. Sora kom ihåg att det var såhär Piyomon hade sett ut innan hon utvecklats.

"Jag antar det var en Pyocomon by" sa Taichi med ett generat leende.

"Pyocomon, ni är alla mina vänner" sa Piyomon till den stora skaran Pyocomons.

Alla började ställa frågor. En fråga riktad till Sora var: "vilken digimon är du?" Sora pekade på sig själv och såg lite förvånad ut.

"Nej" svarade Piyomon snabbt. "Dessa personer är inte digimons utan något som kallas människor. De är jätte snälla!"

Även med det svaret så började en hel del Pyocomons fråga saker som "människor?", "inte digimons?" och "trevliga?". Joe stod vid en av hyddorna och titta nedstämt på alla Pyocomons.

"Jag förväntade mig människor här" mumlade han för sig själv då han rättade till glasögonen.

"Allting här är ju i Pyocomon storlek" konstaterade Taichi efter att ha studerat hyddorna.

"Det här påminner mig om en saga mamma brukade läsa för mig" sa Mimi glatt.

Yamato mumlade "jag som trodde att det skulle gå att sova här över natten" för sig själv då han tittade utöver byn.

"Vi kommer inte ens få plats i hyddorna" konstaterade Koushiro.

"Vi kommer på något" sa Patamon i ett försök att muntra upp gruppen.

Nu började nästan alla Pyocomons fråga hur Piyomon utvecklades, vilket hon svarade med att säga "för jag var med Sora". Då började alla Pyocomons fråga hur Sora.

"Hon är jätte snäll" berättade Piyomon.

Sora satt bakom en hydda och lyssnade på. Hon log då Piyomon sa att hon är snäll.

"Men varför kunde du utvecklas" frågade en Pyocomon.

"Kan du utvecklas bara genom att vara med en människa" frågade en annan.

Sora slutade le då hon också började tänka på varför Piyomon kunde utvecklas.

"Jag var tvungen, för att skydda Sora" klargjorde Piyomon stolt.

"Skydda mig" mumlade Sora för sig själv, då de flesta Pyocomons började fråga detsamma.

"Det stämmer" svarade Piyomon. "Vad jag menar med att skydda är.."  
"Hur kan hon säga så, hon som är så kärleksfull" mumlade Sora förvånat för sig själv.

Justja, när vi var på stranden så utvecklades Agumon när Taichi var i fara, detsamma med Gabumon vid sjön när Yamato var i fara, tänkte Sora. Så varje gång jag är i fara, tänkte hon vidare.

"Nej så kan det inte vara" sa Sora och skrattade till.

Piyomon gick fram till Sora och tog tag i hennes ena hand.

"Pyocomonarna vill bjuda på fest" utbrast hon glatt.

"Va" sa Sora förvånat, men fick snabbt ett leende.

De andra i gruppen hade också hört den glada nyheten och de började jubla. Koushiro och Joe började diskuttera vad som de troligtvis skulle kunna bli bjudna på medan Mimi berättade hur törstig hon var.

"Hörni" ropade Takeru. "Jag ser en fontän här borta!"

Takeru började springa mot fontänen. Den såg ut att vara gjord av lera, och var formad som en vanlig fontän man skulle kunna hitta i en park. Mitt i fontänen så sprutades nytt vatten. När han kom ditt hade en Pyocomon redan ställt sig bredvid den.

"Den här fontänen är kopplad till en undervattens källa i Miharashi Mountain" berättade den Pyocomonen som var vid fontänen. "Det är riktigt gott!"

"Miharashi Mountain" frågade Takeru.

"Det berget" ropade den skaran Pyocomons som samlats vid fontänen, alla dem med riktandes mot berget.

Meramon skrek till av smärta. Han visste inte vad som hänt honom, men det kändes som att han inte kunde kontrollera sig själv längre. Då vart allting svart.

Det slutade spruta vatten vid fontänen, till allas förvåning. Alla tittade oförstående, tills det börja komma eld istället.

"Men nej" skrek Mimi ängsligt. "Jag som var så törstig!"

"Vad händer" skrek en Pyocomon.

"Oroa er inte, det finns en damm här i närheten" skrek en annan Pyocomon och började peka med sina tentakelliknande rötter.

"Vi får väll se" mumlade Taichi och började springa åt det håll Pyocomonen pekat åt.

Mycket riktigt så var det en damm där. Gruppen fick låna några hinkar så de skulle kunna släcka fontänen, men det brann även i brunnen som de gått till.

"Jag såg något konstigt sväva mot Miharashi Mountain" berättade en Pyocomon.

"Kan det ha varit det vi såg förut" frågade Yamato resten av gruppen.

"Men vad kan ett svart kugghjul som landat på Miharashi Mountain ha med det här att göra" frågade Sora förvirat.

Är det något vi missat, tänkte Sora. Borde vi se efter själva efter vad som hänt, tänkte hon. Medan Sora var djupt försjunken i tankar så berättade en annan Pyocomon att "om någonting hände på Miharashi Mountain så skulle det säkert hända något med undervattens källan som ligger i berget, vilket troligtvis skulle innebära att allt vatten skulle försvinna". Joe stod och gnuggade sina händer emot varandra med en orolig min medan Koushiro hade ena handen vid hakan medan han tänkte.

"Men Meramon bor ju där" utbrast en annan Pyocomon. "Han borde ju skydda den!"

Taichi tog fram sin kikare igen och sa med ett flin.

"Miharashi Mountain, huh? Då får jag väll ta mig en titt."

Taichi tittade mot berget. Han såg en stor eld komma från toppen av berget, och även något som lyste. Efter att a zoomat närmare så såg han något som liknade en man gjord av helt av eld med röda ögon. Den höll på att glida ner för berget med sina fötter, i vad som såg ut att vara jätte hög hastighet.

"Vad är det där" utbrast Taichi förskräckt.

Alla Pyocomons började hoppa och de alla skrek saker som "Meramon är påväg ner från berget", "varför" och "det är inte likt honom".

"Meramon är en alltid-brinnande digimon" berättade Tentomon. "Han kan bränna upp allt han rör vid i strid."

De hörde ett vrål. Det lät som att det skulle kunna kommit från Meramon.

"Han kanske försöker säga oss något" förslog Taichi oroligt.

Gruppen och alla Pyocomons såg att Meramon börjat närma sig, och bakom honom hade nu en hel del träd fattat eld. Meramon fortsatte vråla medan gruppen tittade på förfärat utan att veta vad de ska göra. Taichi tänkte så det knackade, men till slut skrek han:

"Allihoppa, spring!"

Först stod alla häpna och tittade på Taichi, men sedan så började alla i gruppen och alla Pyocomons springa mot den nu upptorkade dammen. I den upptorkade dammen så låg ett stort skepp som åkt på grund. Det fanns ett stort hål man kunde ta sig in genom, vilket Sora och Taichi stannade utanför för att se till att alla Pyocomons gjorde. Yamato lede sedan den stora massan Pyocomons och resten av gruppen till fören av skeppet. För att hjälpa Pyocomons att ta sig upp så bar Joe och Koushiro på så många de orkade bära.

"Är alla okej" frågade Yamato då de flesta kommit upp.

Sora stod fortfarande vid öppning då hon kom på att Piyomon inte kommit in i skeppet än. Hon tittade upp mot byn där det fortfarande kom en massa Pyocomons springandes ifrån, och där stod Piyomon som visade vart Pyocomonarna skulle springa.

"Den här vägen" skrek Piyomon till alla Pyocomons.

"Kom ner hit, Piyomon, innan han tar dig" skrek Patamon upp till Piyomon.

"Jag klarar mig" skrek hon tillbaka. "Jag måste hjälpa mina vänner!"

Sora hade svårt att förstå sig på Piyomon. Vilken idiot, tänkte hon. Hjälper sina vänner istället, fortsatte hon. Sedan sprang Sora mot Piyomon, till Taichi's förvåning.

"Sora, vad gör du" skrek Taichi efter sin vän då hon sprang.

Nu hade alla Pyocomons kommit ner från byn och in i skeppet. Piyomon kände sig lättad när de sista kommit in i skeppet och märkte inte att Meramon kommit fram bakom henne.

"Piyomon bakom dig" skrek Sora.

Piyomon hann inte reagera innan hon vart nerslagen av Meramon. Sora hann fram till Piyomon och tog emot henne innan hon landat på marken. Piyomon öppnade sina ögon och sa:

"Du kom för att rädda mig, Sora."

"Såklart" sa Sora med ett leende. "Du är en viktig vän för mig."

"Tack, Sora" sa Piyomon och kramade om Sora.

Piyomon tittade sedan upp mot byn där Meramon stod och gjorde en eldboll utav sina kroppslågor. Hon ropade "se upp" till Sora och började flyga upp.

"Nu är det min tur att rädda dig" sa Piyomon.

Hon flög upp så hon var i samma höjd som Meramon och använde sin Magisk Eld attack. Det vart en fullträff och Meramon höll sig för magen där attacken träffat honom, men reste sig snabbt igen. Piyomon gjorde några attacker till, men ingen gjorde någon större skada. Taichi och dem andra stod på skeppet och tittade oroligt på.

"Hon kommer inte kunna vinna på egen hand" sa Taichi.

Agumon, Patamon, Tentomon och Gabumon fattade vinken och sprang för att kunna hjälpa Piyomon.

"Jag brinner upp" skrek Meramon medan han gjorde en till eldboll. "Brinnande Knytnäve!"

Han kastade sedan eldbollen och prickade Piyomon som inte han flyga undan. Sora kände sig kraftlös då hon såg sin partner falla och att hon inte kunde göra något. Han föll ner på knäna och tittade ner i marken.

"Hörni, täck Piyomon" beordrade Taichi de digimons som kommit för att hjälpa till.

De använde alla sina attacker, men ingen av dem verkade ge Meramon någon skada. Istället så vart Meramon större och större för varje attack. Han började hånflina nu när han var nästan dubbelt så lång som förut.

"Jag brinner upp" ropade Meramon ner till gruppen med det flin.

"Eld attacker verkar inte ha någon vidare bra effekt på honom" sa Taichi häpet.

"Det låter vettigt" berättade Koushiro. "Han är ju gjord av eld själv, så varför borde inte andra eld attacker bara öka hans egen? Jag menar, inget verkar omöjligt här."

Meramon fortsatte växa, och nu var han mer än det tre dubbelt så stor som innan han började växa. När han väl slutat växa så hoppade han ner mot den urtorkade dammen medan han skrek "jag brinner upp".

Piyomon reste sig och såg att Meramon var i luften, påväg ner mot resten av gruppen. Jag kan inte låta honom skada någon, tänkte hon. Jag måste skydda Sora, tänkte hon vidare då hon sträckte ut sina vingar. Ordet "utveckling" dök upp på Sora's blåa saks skärm.

"Piyomon utvecklas till… Birdramon!"

Sora tittade upp då hon såg en stor fågel Fenix liknande fågel, med orangea fjädrar och som var lika stor som Meramon, flyga och ta emot Meramon innan han hunnit ner till marken.

"Piyomon" skrek Sora oroligt, innan hon förstod att den nya varelsen måste vara Piyomon. "Hon utvecklades… till Birdramon?"

Birdramon flög upp med Meramon i sina klor och släppte ner honom vid byn, och flög sedan iväg för att kunna få chans att attackera. Meramon gjorde snabbt en till eldboll och kastade på Birdramon då hon flög. Den träffade, men Birdramon visade inga tecken på att ha tagit skada. Tvärtom, hon vart bara mer säker på vad hon skulle göra. Meramon fortsatte kasta sina eldbollar medan Birdramon flög upp i luften. Hon höll in sina vingar mot kroppen, och sedan så höll hon ut dem medan hon skrek "Meteor Vinge". Ur vingarna så kom två stora eldklot farandes rakt emot Meramon. De träffade Meramon direkt, som för första gången verkligen visade att ha tagit skada då han började krympa tills han var något större än en vanlig fullvuxen man. Ur hans rygg flög också ett svart kugghjul ut som exploderade då det lämnat kroppen.

"Det var…" började Sora häpet.

"Ett svart kugghjul" avslutade Koushiro.

"Så det svarta kugghjulet tog sig in i Meramon's kropp" antog Yamato. "Är det varför…"

"Birdramon vann" avbröt Takeru sin bror glatt.

Birdramon började lysa gult nu, och förvandlades till Piyomon igen och började flyga ner till gruppen. Sora stod och tittade på när hennes partner kom emot henne. Tänk att hon utvecklades för att rädda mig, tänkte hon medan hon log. Sora tog emot Piyomon då hon nästan kommit till marken och kramade om henne.

"Tack så himla mycket" sa Sora glatt och kramade ännu mer.

"Jag gjorde bara vad som behövdes för jag älskar dig, Sora" sa Piyomon ännu gladare.

Utan någon vettig orsak så hade undervattens källan blivit påfylld igen, vilket innebar att både dammen och fontänen var fyllda med vatten igen. Meramon satt ner vi hyddorna och höll ena handen mot huvudet.

"Är det bättre nu" frågade en Pyocomon Meramon.

"Varför" frågade Meramon oförstående.

Alla Pyocomons började jubla och säga saker som "han är normal igen", "varför sprang du vilt förut" och "vad hände". Meramon höll sig fortfarande om huvudet medan han berätta:

"Jag såg ett kugghjul åka omkring… och sedan kände jag någonting i min rygg och då vart allt svart."  
"Snälla Meramon, fortsätt skydda Miharashi Mountain som du alltid gjort" bad en Pyocomon.

Gruppen samlades då de tog avsked av Meramon. Han log mot gruppen och bad om förlåtelse för sitt uppförande, vilket gruppen och alla Pyocomons godtog.

"Vi får ta och ses någon gång igen" sa Meramon då han började springa tillbaka mot Miharashi Mountain.

Gruppen och alla Pyocomons stod kvar och vinkade efter honom då han sprang.

"Försök att inte bli en ond digimon igen" ropade Taichi efter honom.

"Och fortsätt skydda Miharashi Mountain" skrek en Pyocomon.

Det började knorra i Sora's mage, vilket gjorde henne generad. Då påminde Piyomon att alla Pyocomons lovat att hålla i en fest.

"Vi fixar maten" ropade flera stycken av Pyocomonarna och alla satte igång att göra mat.

De fixade i ordning skålar med frön, till Taichi's missnöje.

"Är det här en festmåltid" frågade han.

Även om ingen av barnen åt så gjorde deras digimon och alla Pyocomons med stor aptit.

"Smaka Sora" sa Piyomon då hon märkte att hennes partner inte ätit något.

"Men människor kan inte äta sådant här" mumlade Sora.

Det kom några instämanden från Koushiro och Taichi, men då utbrast Takeru:

"Jag är hungrig så jag äter ändå!"

"Ja, vi kan inte göra så mycket om vi är hungriga i morgon" mumlade Yamato och började äta själv.

I ett försök att få Mimi och Sora att börja äta så sa Joe att man kunde äta långsamt, men det ledde bara till att Mimi började skrika om att hon vill hem igen. Sora, liksom de andra skrattade och började smaka själv. Hon hade rätt, tänkte Sora. Hon hade rätt med att hon utvecklas när jag är i fara, tänkte hon vidare. Sora kramade om Piyomon igen.

"Jag ska alltid skydda dig" sa Piyomon till Sora.

"Och jag ska alltid finnas där för dig" sa Sora till Piyomon med ett leende.

Sedan fortsatte gruppen ha trevligt hela kvällen.

 _I en stad av metall, där_ _kugghjulen_ _verkar snurra på jämt, söker Taichi och de andra efter andra människor men i deras väg står en cyborg digimon av stål! För att rädda barnen från faran måste en annan krigare flyga, snabbt som blixten!_


End file.
